


BIG DADDY

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Daddy's Home (Movies), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Boys Kissing, Butts, Cock Bondage, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Dad - Freeform, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Español, Father/Son Incest, Gay, Homo, Homosexuality, Huevos, Incest, Kink, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mamada, Mamadas, Orina, Parent/Child Incest, Pies, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sexo, Sugar Daddy, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Verbal Abuse, Watersports, adoracion de pie, axila, caliente, esmegma, gay incest, hijo - Freeform, incesto, kinki - Freeform, meado, nerd, padre, pito, polla, suci, sweaty, trios, universidad, verga
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: HISTORIA TERMINADAShawn se ha criado con su padre desde que nació. le ha cuidado, alimentado y dado lo mejor, sin embargo todo se pone mucho mejor cuando Shawn descubre a su padre despertandolo con una mamada.





	1. Chapter 1

─Papá, ¿Qué coño haces? ¿Me es más? chupando la polla?

─Hmm─ fue lo único que fui capaz de decirle y seguir chupándole la polla. Allá estaba yo, más o menos a las 7 y media, en la habitación de Shawn, mi único hijo, que

vivía solo conmigo pues porque madre murió al dar a luz. Con 22 años estaban a punto de terminar sus estudios de ornitología y hoy tiene el examen más importante de su carrera y aunque parezca mentira allí estaba yo, chupándole la polla para despertarlo. Yo soy Rafa Mendes, 48 años, y me gano la vida vendiendo ropa en una boutique como dependiente.

─Papa, ¿Has chupado pollas más veces?─ Shawn me preguntó.

─Nunca, Shawn, es la primera vez, pero solo míratela.. qué bonita polla tienes y

qué sabrosa. Sólo espero que no tengas un trauma ahora por lo que está haciendo papá.

─Ningún trauma papá y joder, que bien lo haces. Creí que habías experimentado antes… ¿Por qué me chupas la polla?

─No lo sé, hijo─ decidí decirle dejando de la polla de mi niño y quería seguir con la mamada. Pero era mejor parar y dar una explicación de por qué de repente su padre la estaba chupando la polla ─creo que mejor te doy primero una explicación. Tengo que hablarte.

─Dime, papá Pero antes déjame decirte que te quiero mucho, y joder… eres un padre ejemplar y tan valiente. Eres un gran tipo que me ha logrado salir adelante y nada de eso va a cambiar. Y, no tendré ningún trauma pero voy a pasar el día empalmado y cachondo.

─Empálmate todo lo que quieras después del examen pero escucha en esto primero. No querrás andar con una erección en clases, así que debes controlarte, además yo tampoco voy a querer pensarte… no quiero calentarme en medio trabajo─ Respiré un poco y comencé a habar ─A ver te explico… Mejor que un despertador ruidoso es mejor que siempre que te

despierte tu padre. Y hoy también entré en tu cuarto para despertarte. Anoche llegaste tarde a casa y dios santo, que sueño tan profundo tenías hoy. Primero intenté zarandearte, pero no tenía efecto. Pero el examen de hoy es fundamental y yo tenía que

despertarte así que te di un par de bofetadas.

─Si papá, yo lo noté─ dijo con sus mejillas ardiendo.

─Menos mal, yo sabía que estabas bien porque respirabas. Pero no te despertabas. Así que decidí tomar medidas más drásticas y darte un golpe en el pecho.

─Sí, papá, también sentí eso un poco, que me duele el pecho.

─Pero ni por esas. Nunca he visto un nadie con un sueño más profundo

─Anoche estuve de fiesta con los amigos. No me emborraché, papá, pero llegué tarde y yo costó coger el sueño.

─Bueno, Shawn, tú tenías que despertarte precisamente hoy. Si quieres ser un buen ornólogo, hoy tienes que hacer ese examen y tenías que estar despierto, así que no me quedó más remedio que pensar: le voy a dar un golpe en los huevos… Lo siento, pero seguro que así se despierta.

─Pero no me duelen los huevos, papá.

─No, porque no llegué a darte en los huevos. Pero con esa intención bajé las sábanas y mira, tenías la polla visible por fuera de ese bóxer que llevas ahora. Y entonces

pensé, pobrecito mi pequeño, está completamente empalmado… Quizá está teniendo un sueño húmedo y ahora papá lo tiene que despertar, ¡qué ternura! Y entonces supongo que me los cables se me pelaron y aunque nunca lo he hecho pensé: ─Si le chupo la polla, a lo mejor se despierta, y entonces empecé y joder ¡Que sorpresa!. Nunca me habría podido

imaginar que un día podría ver una polla me pondría cachondo y mucho menos que me gustara el sabor. Pero tu polla es sexy, larga, gorda y tiene un olor a cerveza y orina que ha legado a gustarme. Sabe a ti. La chupé. Y por fin lo conseguí; te despertaste

─Joder, papá, con todo eso que me dices solo me estoy poniendo más caliente. Estoy empalmadísimo.

─Sí, puedo ver lo dura que tienes la polla ahora. Espero no haber causado un trauma.

─¿Trauma? Nunca voy a olvidar lo que estaba haciendo mi padre para despertarme.

─A ver, Shawn, ahora te pregunto, ¿Quieres esto? ¿Podría chuparte la polla hasta que te corras? Aún hay tiempo.

─Joder, papá, si tú de verdad me quieres chupar la polla, yo no te voy a decir que no. Soy tu hijo, como tú llamas, y puedo darte más. Haz lo que quieras si es placentero para ti.

Y entonces no dudé un segundo más y me fui directo a su polla dura y volví metérmela en la boca.

─¡Qué bueno eres, papá! No estoy acostumbrado a que me la chupen. A Vicky no le gustaba mucho. Quizá mi polla no tenga buen sabor u olor.

─No digas tonterías. Tu polla está riquísima. Y si Vicky no te la chupaba…─ Vicky había sido su primera novia, pero un día Shawn la había sorprendida montándole los cuernos y

Rompieron ─aquí está papá para darte ese gustito.

─Gracias, papá. Pero tan desacostumbrado estoy a ser mamado que siento que me voy a correr pronto.

─Córrete cuando quieras, y no te preocupes. Si tú me dejas mamártela podría enseñarte a no ser un eyaculador precoz.

─¡Me corro¡─ le oí gritar entonces. Y por primera vez en mi vida un chorro de semen caliente cayó en mi boca, el semen de mi hijo Shawn. Y vaya gustazo el sabor.

─Siento haber sido tan rápido.

─No te preocupes; no está acostumbrado a que te hagan mamadas.

─Gracias, papá. No voy a olvidarlo. Qué placer saber lo que mi padre ha estado dispuesto a hacer para despertarme. Pero quiero saber: ¿Tú también ha disfrutado?

─Solo puedo decir que esta experiencia la tengo que repetir. Nunca me excitó una polla y ahora creo que me he enganchado a la polla tan bonita que tienes, tan sexy, tan grande, tan olorosa, tan sabrosa.

─Me voy a dar una ducha rápida, papá.

─Yo te espero en la cocina, y el desayuno estará listo, tranquilízate con la ducha, aún hay tiempo de sobra para que desayunes tranquilo y para qué llegues a la facultad a hacer el examen─ Su facultad estaba a menos de un kilómetro.

─Si tengo tiempo, igual me hago una paja en la ducha, papá, lo siento, es que me has puesto cachondísimo hoy.

─La polla de mi hijo tiene que disfrutar. Me alegro de verte cachondo y no traumatizado. Joder, Shawn, cualquier otro ser ahora cabreado con su padre.

─Yo no─ entonces se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla─ Te quiero más que nunca, papá, gracias. Me voy a la ducha.

Y entonces se fue al cuarto de baño. Yo me fui a la cocina a hacerle el desayuno y yo di cuenta de que yo también estaba empalmado. Yo no me había corrido mientras se la chupaba. Sabía que hoy, al regresar del trabajo, me iba a hacer más de una paja pensando en la polla de mi niño.

Shawn no tardó ni cinco minutos. Lo vi entrando en la cocina empalmado y sin ruborizarse me dijo ─Espero que no te importe. Una paja en la ducha pero sigo cachondo y hoy después del examen, voy a pasar el día caliente y haciéndome pajas– Le sonreí y le dije que podría masturbarse todo lo que quisiera. 

Se sentó conmigo a desayunar. Ahora teníamos que hablar


	2. Conversación erecto

Mientras se hacen las tostadas, miré sonriente, un gran bulto, el pantalón que Shawn se había puesto antes de sentarse en la mesa a pesar de que ya se había corrido dos veces. Cuando la tostadora me dijo que ya estaban listas las tostadas, las puse en la mesa, y Shawn, como cada día se puso a untarlas con mantequilla y mermelada.

Una vez que me senté, le pregunté:

─Por el amor de Dios, Shawn, espero que no pienses mal mañana.

─Papá, siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, pero siento que ahora te puedo hablar de que me hago pajas, de si me la chupan o no, de si follo, y cuantas veces, etc.

─Por supuesto, me puedes hablar de lo que quieras, hijo.

─Y además ¡Qué coño! lo que ha pasado. está bien porque siento que a los dos nos gusta, somos adultos, y estamos de acuerdo, todo ha sido gustito para ambos, así que ¿Por qué no?

─Si mi niño lo ve así, me quedo más tranquilo. No te veo escandalizado y espero que tampoco te importe lo empalmado que está papá.

─Me gusta verte así papá, tan caliente, tan , tan empalmado… por mí. Y espero que a partir de hoy tenga un nuevo gran amigo: Rafa Mendes: mi adorado padre.

─Espero que sí, también me gustaría hablarte como un amigo. Bueno, pues mejor te digo que igual me paso el día haciendo un montón de pajas; pensaré en tu verga hoy, la polla de mi hijo lo merece.

─Pásatelo bien, papá. Pero si hablamos pronto de otra cosa caliente, voy a llegar empalmado al examen.

─Hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Cómo llevas el examen? Me dijiste que hoy eran los de las aves rapaces, ¿no?

─Aves rapaces y algo de aves tropicales. Pero el examen lo llevo bien,  
sobre todo cuando se trata de mis pájaros populares: las aves tropicales, y especialmente los guacamayos.

─Sí, ahora recuerdo que tienes un guacamayo de fondo de pantalla.

─Guacamayo abanderado. Precioso.

─Y ¿has estudiado mucho?

─Bueno, papá, como sé que ahora te puedo hablar de todo, te diré que me paso las tardes viendo porno, y bueno, eso me distrae de los estudios un poco.

Le sonreí.

─Claro, Shawn.

─Pero si de verdad tengo un examen serio, estudiar es lo primero. Yo diría que el examen lo tengo bien aprendido. Ahora a ver si tengo suerte en las preguntas. Por cierto, que bueno poder contarte que veo porno.

─Háblame de lo que quieras, por supuesto, Shawn. Y ya que te veo con ganas de hablar de sexo, te preguntaré si tú y ¿Vicky no ...?

─Pregúntame lo que quieras, papá. A ver, adivinando tu pregunta te diré que casi nunca, que a Vicky no le gustaba mucho chupármela. Lo nuestro era follar y follábamos una vez por semana o así. Le propuse darle también por el culo, pero nunca quiso. Y ya te digo que en una mamada siempre me corro pronto. En toda mi vida creo que solo me la han chupado otras chicas… más de diez veces y nadie más lo ha hecho, por eso llegó a pensar que mi polla no tiene buen sabor.

─No pienses eso, Shawn, mira que a mí me dejo encantado polla porque tiene un sabor riquísimo. Y no temas estaría encantado con tu polla en mi boca y estoy seguro d que algún día alguien te dejara darle por el culo, y lo vas a disfrutar muchísimo. 

─¡Qué bueno poder hablar con mi padre de estas cosas, joder! ¡Cómo te quiero, papá¡ ¡Qué lindo eres!

─Shawn, puesto que veo que lejos de tener un trauma te gusta hablar de sexo  
con papá y no importa que este empalmado pensando  
aún en tu preciosa polla, quiero proponerte un trato.

─Dime, papá

─Siempre es difícil y desesperante levantarte y veo que chupándote la polla te despiertas fácilmente. ¿A ti te gustaría que te despierte cada día así, chupándote la polla?

─Papá, tu mamada de esta mañana ha sido casi pornográfica y si de verdad sientes placer también y teniendo en cuenta que es un placer para ambos, y que ahora somos mejores amigos que pueden hablar de todo y hacer lo que quieran que sea agradable… si tú de verdad me quieres chupar la polla cada mañana, hazlo Nunca tendría un trauma y te voy a querer más.

─Entonces la llamame despertador.

─Joder, después del examen me voy a pasar el día cachondo pensando que puedo tener ese placer cada mañana.

─Y yo me haré todas las pajas que pueda hoy. Y te aseguro que haré que creas en las promesas de papá. Si te he dicho que te voy a chupar la polla cada mañana, puedes estar seguro que mientras vivas conmigo, tendrás cada día una mamada mañanera.

─Gracias, papá. Ahora tengo que irme o llegaré la tarde al examen. Te quiero tanto; soy incapaz de decirte cuánto── Y de nuevo me dio un beso en la mejilla y realmente fui capaz de apreciar que Shawn me quería más ahora, mucho más, y que la intimidad sexual  
en la que había entrado le había gustado y que ahora de verdad yo le iba a chupar la polla cada mañana.

Finalmente se fue y tú me quedé de pie con el rabo duro, pero esperando que el examen le fuera bien. Al final me fui al trabajo. Era  
Difícil no estar empalmado pero un descanso pude ir al agua un hacer una paja y el resto del día fue más tranquilo.

Una vez llegué a casa, me puse a cocinar el pollo del almuerzo de hoy. Cuando estuve listo, tuve otro tiempo de hacerme otra paja por supuesto pensando en la polla de Shawn, que sorprendentemente me había vuelto loco hoy. Tras correrme, me guardé la polla y yo quedé esperando el mi niño regresara para el almuerzo.


	3. El almuerzo es su polla

Lo vi llegar empalmado. Me besó en la mejilla y yo sonríe pues no le importara que lo viera con un bulto en sus piernas, además de ello un leve olor a su camiseta sudorosa y su colonia me hizo recordarlo aún más. Siempre había olido así pero ahora el olor lo había notado más.

─Sientate, Shawn. Hoy tenemos pollo aunque en realidad no tengo ganas de pollo, tengo ganas de polla.

Me sonrió y se sonrojó. 

Y mientras almorzábamos le pregunté ─¿Qué tal el examen?

─Me ha salido perfecto, papá. Primero me preguntaron sobre el buitre leonado, y después, no te lo vas a creer, lo que mejor me sabia: el guacamayo abanderado.

El guacamayo abanderado era el leitmotiv de Shawn, como lo era la paloma  
naranjada en L'isola del Giorno Prima, de Umberto Eco, y si yo sabía italiano era gracias a que mi mujer daba clases de italiano y me enseñó el idioma hasta tal punto que era capaz de leer en italiano también.

─Y justo después del examen, me empalmé otra vez y ya sólo podía pensar en mi polla.

─Shawn── lo miré con lascivia─ yo digo que si me vas a hablar de tu polla, ¿por qué no mejor te la sacas?

─¿No te importaría ver mi polla ahora, papá?

─No olvides Shawn, que te la he chupado esta mañana y te prometido una mamada diaria. Claro que no me va a importar verte la polla de nuevo, y si quieres puedes incluso puedes pajearte aquí mientras terminamos de almorzar.

Entonces al final y sin ruborizarse, se sacó esa bonita polla que tenía y tranquilamente comenzó un pajearse.

─Hazlo, Shawn. Yo aún no he visto como se corre mi hijo, pues esta mañana lo hiciste directo en mi boca pero no la vi. Dale gustito a tu polla y ahora cuéntame que más hiciste tras el examen. Ah, y a partir de ahora si quieres hacerte pajas en cualquier momento, siéntete libre y hazlo.

─Joder, papá, que placer, no creo que haya otra cosa en el mundo mejor. Me quieres hacer mamada diaria, puedo pajearme cuando quiera incluso en tu presencia, puedo pasar el día hablando de mi polla con un hombre que quiere hablar de mi polla también. Así da  
entusiasmo.

─Da gusto tener un hijo que se caliente y no se escandaliza y que merece ser mi mejor amigo. Anda, cuéntame ahora que hiciste después del examen.

─Terminé el examen media hora antes, después venía el descanso y más tarde la siguiente clase no la tenemos hoy. Así que tenía por delante las horas y acabado el examen,  
me volvió el recuerdo de la mamada que me hiciste esta mañana y me empalmé. No podía dejar que me vieran así; era mejor buscar un servicio y pajearme; y eso hice, papá.

─Otra paja, bien. Si llevo bien la cuenta hoy ya te has corrido tres veces.

─Cuatro, papá¡. En la mamada, paja en la ducha, dos esta  
mañana en la facultad y ahora pronto ser la quinta, cuando  
me corra aquí en el almuerzo.

─Bueno, te hiciste una paja, me ibas diciendo. Por cierto yo también me hice dos pajas esta mañana pensando en tu polla. Sigue.

─Me correré pronto pero desde luego estuve todo el tiempo pensando en la mamada que me ha regalado hoy mi padre. Tenía hambre y me fui a la cafetería, un por café a la par de dulces. Y en principio, bien, pero seguí pensando en lo mismo. Yo no sé cuántas veces voy a ser capaz de correrme hoy, pero no creo que es un día tan caliente

─Dale gustito a tu polla.

─Así que pensaba en la promesa que me hiciste en el desayuno de hacer una mamada despertadora cada día. Estoy deseando que me despiertes mañana otra vez, papá. Y pensando en eso, comencé a correrme en el servicio. Así que me corrido muchas veces, pero no aguanto ni media hora sin pensarte. Me corrí, me tomé otro café y luego, en las dos clases que me faltaban, era complicado prestar atención y no deseaba empalmarme, pero lo conseguí. Así hasta llegar a casa Papá, no puedo más. Me voy a correr.

─Córrete.

Y en seguida vi por primera vez en Shawn correrse y casi me corro yo en los  
pantalones.

─¡Qué bonito ver el cuerpo trabajado de mi muchacho mientras se corre! Nunca  
tengas miedo de hacerte pajas donde yo te vea. Pásate la vida, córrete cuando quieras cuando no estas estudiando o un día trabajando, yo amo estar viendo esa bonita polla que tienes.

─ ¿Sabes de que tengo ganas ahora, papá?

─¿De que?.

─Ver porno. Ahora me voy a ir a mi cuarto y a pajearme más veces.

─No tienes más exámenes hasta Junio. Hoy bien te puedes pasar el día corri... endote. Gracias por haberme dejado ponerte caliente y ¿qué mejor forma que tomar un merecido descanso que corriéndote mil veces?

─Pero hoy tengo ganas de ver porno gay, papá.

─Ay Shawn, espero no haberte hecho gay mamándotela.

─Papá, estoy completamente seguro de que me gustan las tías. Y si un día descubro que me gustan los tíos también, pues doble placer. Estoy seguro de que tendré tu respeto.

─Por supuesto, Shawn. Y yo el tuyo, porque ahora gracias a tu polla, estoy seguro de que soy bisexual. Pero contéstame: ¿Por qué quieres ver porno gay?

─Nunca viviré un día más caliente que hoy, papá. Quiero ver tres diferentes videos de hombres mamando polla e imaginarme que cada cosa que veo con alguien y luego pensar en que el tipo que está mamándola eres tú y que yo soy el otro tipo.

─Ahora te entiendo, Shawn. Entonces diviértete imaginando que te la estoy mamando. Yo intentaré leer algo, como hago cada día después del almuerzo, espero ser capaz de concentrarme en la lectura y no empalmarme.

Y entonces se fue a su cuarto y todo en la cocina me quedé tratando leer pero me fue imposible, imaginándome a Shawn en su cuarto con la polla fuera y pajeándose. Al final decidí que no hay más y que podría ver si su cuarto tenía la puerta abierta y luego llegaría a ver si con suerte podía ver cómo mi hijo se masturbaba y se  
corría otra vez.


	4. La tarde en su  ordenador

La puerta estaba abierta pero aun así golpeó.   
Shawn me invitó a que entrara. Allí estaba Shawn pajeando una vez más, sin inhibición ya, acostumbrado a que papá le viera la polla.

─Perdona, Shawn; estoy muy salido, lo sé. Pero estuve intentando leer un poco y no podía. Sólo podía pensar en tu polla y pensé que igual no habías cerrado la puerta y  
Podrás entrar un rato a ver otra vez como te pajeas.

─Nada que perdonarte, papá¡. Yo estoy hoy tan salido como tú. Y si no importa que esté viendo ahora mismo porno gay, siéntate en esta silla a mi lado y mira si quieres como me masturbo.  
La habitación tenía un leve olor a su polla y quizá a su sudor.

Shawn no se escandalizaba fácil de que yo estuviera tan salido, tan ansioso de su polla y totalmente empalmado me senté en la silla junto a él. Y tuve un impulso. Y nada más al sentarme, le agarré la polla con intención de masturbarlo

─¿Te importa?─ Le pregunté.

─Papá, si también quieres pajearme, hazlo. Juega con mi polla, diviértete. Joder, que placer que me estás dando. Pero hagamos una cosa, papá. Yo también puedo ver que  
tienes el nabo duro mientras me pajeas. ¿Por qué no te sacas la polla y te masturbas aquí tranquilamente conmigo?

─Pero ¿no te importa ver la polla a papá? Shawn, tú eres hétero. Yo sólo quiero darte gustito.

─No sólo no me importa, papá, sino que creo que es más que justo. Coño, yo no te haré nada a ti, sácatela papá.

─Vale, pero tú me encargo de las dos pollas, ¿eh? ¡Qué bonito que padre e hijo se masturban juntos!

Y al final me saquéla polla. Mi niño me dijo.

─Papá, no me siento gay todavía, pero te puedo decir que  
también tienes una polla muy bonita y larga.

─ De verdad no te sientes incómodo viendo la polla de  
papá y método se pajea delante de ti?

─No papá, y a partir de ahora, hazlo cuando quieras.

así que allí estaba yo, masturbándolo y masturbándome al mismo tiempo. Su polla estaba viva, húmeda, calientita, palpitando y yo más que encantado de la sensación de pajear la bonita polla de Shawn por primera vez. Mi niño de repente me dijo.

─ ¡Qué gusto, papá¡! ¿Sabes? Ahora quiero besarte.

─ ¿En la boca?

─Sí, por favor, papá¡, déjame.

─Bueno, hazlo, pero espero que te guste.

Y entonces me besó. Imposible describir qué sentía con mis labios rozando los de Shawn, pero sí me dijo que le gustaba y que al menos quería besarme, que le había dado tanto  
gusto hoy. Y que a partir de ahora, nos besaríamos muchas veces y  
que yo era valiente y lo besara también. Y así seguimos una rato, besándonos mientras me pajeaba pajeándolo. En un momento dado, miré a la pantalla. Un hombre mayor se la chupaba a un chico joven.

─¿Me imagino que estas disfrutando viendo como se la chupan al chico del video ¿no?

─Sí, papá.

─Me gusta ver lo que está viendo mi niño. Mira, Shawn, si quieres ver también escenas de ese mismo chico follando, puedes imaginarte también que le estás dando por el culo a papá.

─Papá, me encantaría darle por el culo a alguien, pero yo no tengo que hacerte eso, me basta con imaginarlo.

─Un día igual podrías darme por el culo, pero es que ¿sabes? Yo quiero disfrutar de tu polla y que tú disfrutes conmigo, haciéndote pajas o mamándotela. Pero imagino que ser follado duele y yo de momento no lo deseo.

─Tranquilo, papá, que no te voy a hacer eso. Pero me voy a correr otra vez.

Me había vuelto adicto a la calentura y el olor de su semen y a partir de hoy lo iba a masturbar también, y me sentía honrado al saber que fuera yo quien lograra hacer que se corriera. Cuando Shawn se corrió, lógicamente me corrí yo también.  
Ambas corriéndonos al mismo tiempo.

─Shawn, mi muchacho, puedes pasar la tarde aquí pajeándote e incluso viendo a tíos follando. De momento no quiero que me folles, pero quiero que te lo imagines… Quiero enseñarte ahora mi culo para que te pajees pensando por donde la meterás.

─Lo que tú quieras, papá.

Me levanté entonces y sin dudarlo, bajé mis pantalones.

─Este es mi culito, Shawn. Piensa que lo que es más follando.

─ ¡Qué placer sería follar un día un culo como el tuyo, papá! Pero te aseguro que tengo bastante con imaginarlo.

─Mira, me voy a abrir un poquito las nalgas para que te pajees imaginando  
por donde me la meterás.

Y entonces separé mis nalgas y me quedé un momento así para que Shawn viera bien el hueco por el que metería su polla. Yo pensé que lo mismo un día le permitiría al fin  
follarse a papá. De momento me lo tenía que pensar

─¿Te gusta verme el culo y pensar qué te gusta más, Shawn?

─Me encanta, papá. Joder, no dejas de ponerme caliente. Más tarde veré porno de tipos follando y me imaginaré que te la meto.

─Si lo haces, quiero que me lo cuentes en la cena, sin miedos, Shawn. Tienes una gran polla y he pasado todo el día pensando en ella y creo no poder mas pero te aseguro que me pondría más cachondo todavía si me lo dices.

─Mientras más cachondo te veo, papá, más te quiero. Te lo aseguró y puedes tocarme cada que desees y hacerme correr y sudar, contigo siempre estaré tan saludable. Gracias,  
papá. Sólo quiero que si estás todo el día cachondo con mi polla, me lo digas con naturalidad. Que yo te quiero más, papá, de verdad, créelo.

─Gracias, Shawn. A partir de ahora papá pensará todos los en que le das tu polla y te lo contará. Pero ahora te dejo por si quieres hacerte más paja más.

─Al ritmo que voy, seguro que me hago un par de pajas más hoy.

─Y cuando vengas a cenar, bueno, ya no es necesario que te guardes la polla. Puedes venir con ella fuera y espero que de nuevo estés empalmadísimo, porque si quieres y sabiendo ahora que te encanta, papá te hará una nueva paja en la cena.

─Te quiero, papá. Bésame otra vez.

Y nos dimos otro beso. Madre mía cómo me gustaba besar a mi Shawn. Lo dejé allí masturbándose y al fin salo, esperando que viera también películas porno  
donde hubiera tíos follando y se imaginara que estaba dándole por el culo a papá y que luego me lo contara. Pasé la tarde pajeándome en el comedor y al final me fui a la cocina, esperando que saliera de su cuarto con el pito fuera y empalmado, deseando que  
papíto le hiciera otra paja. Quería que mi niño se pasara el día corriéndose.   
Se lo merecía.


	5. Promesas al cenar

Afortunadamente lo vi salir de su cuarto a las 8 con la polla fuera y totalmente tiesa. Se acercó a mí y me dio un nuevo beso en la boca.

─Siéntate. Hoy tenemos huevos duros para cenar, con mayonesa como a ti te gustan, y espero que tengas también ahora los huevos duros deseando correrte otra vez.

Una vez todo en la mesa, ya no me lo pensé dos veces, agarré su polla y empecé masturbarlo de nuevo.

─Gracias, papá, pero por favor, sácate la polla y mastúrbate también. Así tengo más placer, viendo que te correspondes con mi polla.

Mientras me sacaba la polla, el echaba mayonesa a los huevos y cuando vi que estaba listo para empezar a cenar, cogía su polla otra vez y lo masturbaba mientras de nuevo me pajeaba en su presencia. Vi que estaba sintiendo mi placer, cosa que me daba más placer.

─Siempre tendremos conversaciones padre e hijo, como hemos tenido siempre, papá. Y podemos hablar de todo, y sé que hemos pasado pensando en mi polla, así que corrámonos. Y espero que nunca tengas ninguna duda sobre mí, papá: yo te quiero más a partir de hoy. Soy tu hijo y te quiero más que nunca papá porque ahora soy también tu mejor amigo, tu hijo e incluso el chico que te pone caliente.

Casi irradiando su ternura. Shawn era ahora mi hijo, mi amigo y empezaba a ser la persona que más rápido me había puesto en mi vida. Ya supe que no se escandalizaría jamás viendo a Papá disfrutando de su polla y jugando con ella a menudo. Noté que cada vez que le hice una paja a Shawn, aguantaba más que en una mamada. El seguía comiendo y yo seguía masturbándole y en un momento dado me dijo.

─Papá, he estado pensando un poco en que te doy por el culo.

Oyéndolo decir eso, me dieron ganas de correrme. Quería que me contara todo mientras sigo masturbando.

─Cuentéamelo todo.

─Cuando te fuiste de mi cuarto, comencé pajeándome otra vez, me puse a buscar porno de amigos follando y me corrí dos veces más, así que ya ocho y ahora seguro que me corro por novena vez y al menos me tengo que hacer dos pajas más esta noche en la cama.

─Pero cuéntame cómo imaginaste que me follaste.

─Estabas en pelota en mi cuarto y de repente me dijiste: Shawn, fóllame, y te pusiste a cuatro patas. Yo miraba ese culo tan bonito que tienes atrás y dominado por los deseos de hincarte la polla hasta el fondo.

Por unos momentos dejé de masturbarme o me correría, estaba dispuesto a escuchar a Shawn contándome como se follaba papá hoy, imaginariamente, claro. Shawn era tan lindo que pensé que pronto lo iba a sentir en el culo también.

─Sigue.

─Me alineé a ti y te dolía claro, pero insistías en que la metiera hasta el fondo. Te masturbaba, te besaba, te metía mano, y mi polla iba entrando más a fondo en tu estrechó agujero y tú gemías. Te dolía aún pero yo te animaba a que siguieras soportando cada vena de mi pene entrar en ti dándote por el trasero, y así que estuve un rato follándo el agujero de mi padre, y los dos gemimos. Al final me dijiste que ya no te dolía y seguí follándote, ya más tranquilo. Oyendo tus gemidos de placer  
con mi polla, al final me corrí tu culo, llenándote de  
leche. Papá, no puedo más, me voy a correr.

─Y yo contigo.

A Shawn también le encantaba ya ver cómo me corría y a mi ver como él se corría ya fuera en su mano o en la mía. toqué mi propia polla de nuevo y sólo  
tocándomela un poco me corrí otra vez y me llevé la mano manchada de su semen a la boca para saborear de nuevo el jugo de mi hijo. Lo oí suspirar de placer, tras su novena corrida hoy y lo primero que hizo fue besarme otra vez, donándome las gracias.

─ ¿Sabes de qué tengo ganas ahora?─ Pregunté.

─ Dime, papá

─Estoy tan caliente hoy, Shawn, que también me gustaría verte  
en pelota

─Si me quieres quito toda la ropa ahora, papá.

─No hace falta que te desnudes ahora. Mira, mi niño, sé que nunca has dormido en pelota y me he dado cuenta al despertarte. Pero ¿te gustaría dormir en bolas de ahora en adelante?

─Sí, papá, me encantaría.

─Shawn cuando vayas a tu cuarto, puedes querer quitarte toda la ropa y dormir desnudo esta noche y te pajeas esta noche y dejas tu semen en ti y duermes así. Y cuando yo vaya por la mañana a despertarte y a hacerte una mamada despertadora, podría ver desnudo a mi hijo, que estoy seguro de que tiene un cuerpazo y todavía me pondré más caliente mañana, porque ya estoy seguro que te gusta verme así.

─Pues esta noche me aseguraré de eso y me acuesto totalmente desnudo, papá.

─A mí también me gustan tus bolas, y si tú me dejas, yo podría comerte un poquito los cojones.

─Joder, papá, que gustazo. Hazlo si quieres.

─También me gustaría meterte mano.

─Hazlo.

─Mira Shawn, quiero que mañana tardes más en correrte. Primero quiero que te despiertes como hoy, con mi boca en tu polla. Después de para que aguantes más y disfrutes más, la saco un rato, te chupo un poco los cojones, te meto la mano por todas partes y si tú  
me dejas, hasta te lamo todo el cuerpo.

─Sabes que me doy una ducha antes del desayuno. Lléname lo que quieras de saliva. Y también quiero enseñar mi agujero, papá, y que si quieres me toques el culo también. Papá, yo no quiero que me folles, pero si te gusta mi culo, también quiero los pajees pensando que me follas.

─Yo no quiero follarte, Shawn.

─Bueno, imagínatelo, papá. Igual te da placer masturbarte pensándolo, ¿quién sabe?

─Bueno, lo imaginaré.

Habíamos terminado de cenar y Shawn me dijo que se iba a la cama, que anoche casi no durmió.

─Y una vez en mi cuarto me quitaré toda la ropa y me voy a hacer un par de pajas esperando que papá me despierte mañana con su segunda mamada despertadora y que me metas mano a fondo, papá.

Nos besamos de nuevo con cariño y Shawn me dio las gracias por todo el día de hoy, y me dijo también, que yo era lo mejor de toda su vida sexual. Le creí. Se había corrido nueve veces hoy y quizá llegara a unas más. Al final se fue y yo quedé enganchado mirándole el culo mientras se iba a su habitación. Me lo imaginaba ahora desnudo y haciéndose un par de pajas más y luego gimiendo conmigo chupándole la polla de nuevo. Me fui a mi cuarto también y pajeé imaginando a Shawn en bolas con su polla en mi boca y metiéndole mano y saboreándolo. Seguramente ambos estábamos cada uno en su cuarto ahora masturbándonos. Quería que mañana llegara al fin y que viviéramos un día tan caliente al menos como el de hoy.


	6. A Shawn le gusta que le meta mano

Al día siguiente, martes, mientras me tomaba el desayuno, me hice una paja. imaginaba con entrar en su cuarto y darle otra mamada más. Yo imaginaba Shawn en pelota y yo metiéndole mano mientras se la chupaba. Al correrme, me guardé la polla pero totalmente empalmado, me fui al cuarto de Shawn.

Al entrar vi que estaba cubierto por las cabañas. Después de todo, estaba en febrero y hacía frío. Pero joder, ya me puse cachondo sólo viendo su cara: que hijo más  
guapo tengo, y bello también de personalidad. Quería que hoy disfrutara tanto de su polla como ayer. No pude más y bajé las sábanas. Efectivamente Shawn estaba completamente desnudo y dios santo, que cuerpazo tiene. Oyendo su respiración  
mientras dormía, agarré su polla una vez más y comencé una chupársela otra vez. Justo entonces se despertó.

─Buenos días, papá.

─Buenos días, tío bueno.

─¿Te gusta verme en bolas, papá?

─Estas riquísimo, para comerte después despacito, poco a poco. Un ratito más chupándote la polla y ahora la saco.

─Hagas lo que hagas, disfruta, papá, que te lo mereces. Pero hazme un favor.

─Dime Shawn.

─Sé que te gusta chupármela, pero quiero que disfrutes más. Sácate la polla y pajéate papá y por favor no te cortes y mastúrbate delante de mi todo lo que quieras. Quiero ver que mi padre disfruta de mí y quiero sentir que disfruto de mi padre y que juntos disfrutamos de las pollas de la familia

Y entonces hice lo que me sugirió, me saqué la polla y comencé una masturbarme. Y justo entonces me fui directo a sus cojones. Quería saborearlos a fondo y disfrutarlos. Primero intenté meter sus dos cojones en la boca. Que nuevo gusto en el cuerpo de Shawn, coño. Así que empecé a lamerle los huevos, poco a poco, despacito, durante varios minutos.

─Ahora me voy a dar la vuelta, papá. Quiero que me veas el culo, y  
por favor, sin ser tímido y tócamelo.

Y al darse la vuelta contemplé por primera vez el culo de Shawn y fallan las palabras para describirlo. La absoluta belleza de esas nalgas hizo que me corriera. Pero sin aguantarme un pelo ya, empecé toquetearlo entonces y me masturbé de nuevo. Él era  
heterosexual pero pensé que si un día quería tener sexo gay, con alguien que no fuera yo, claro, tendría mucho éxito con ese culazo que tenía. Le toque el culo y el gemía preguntándome si su culo era bonito y si me parecía un culo follable.

─Muy follable, Shawn, pero sí eres hétero. Puedes pasarte la vida con el culito virgen.

─Bueno, papá, me encanta saber qué me gusta mi culo así que por favor pajéate cuando quieras pensando que me follas. Coño, papá, que yo me masturbo pensando en que te doy  
por el trasero, así que también hazlo, por favor.

─Bueno, Shawn, date la vuelta. Te la voy a chupar un ratito más.

─Lo que tú quieras, papá.

Se dio la vuelta y volví a saborear su nabo duro. No quería que se corriera pronto hoy, pero estuve un ratito tocándoles los cojones y luego los pies y de ahí subí por sus  
Piernas. Más tarde toquetee sin complejo alguno todo su pecho y le acaricie un momento los pezones. Shawn gemía y para que no se corriera todavía hoy, dejé la mamada un rato y empecé a manosear toda su carita, y vi que le daba mucho gusto que le tocara las orejas. Así que por ahí iba a empezar a lamerlo. Se las lamí, después fui su frente, besé sus ojos y la lamía nariz tan perfecta que tiene. Sabía que Shawn lo estaba disfrutando porque le estaba dando un placer sexual que ninguna tía le había dado   
antes. Lamí y chupé sus tetillas para luego poner un brazo detrás de su cabeza y mientras lo miraba fui a su axila haciendo que gimiera y mi lengua sin vergüenza alguna chupo el sudor acumulado y peinó los vellos tiernos que tenía. Un sabor suave y agrio quedó en mi lengua e hizo que me excitara aún más.  
Nunca antes hubiera pensado en lamer una axila, pero Shawn me ponía tan caliente.  
Ahora quería lamer sus mejillas y su barbilla, pero Shawn me pidió que lo besara y nos dimos ahora un larguísimo beso.

─Joder, papá, me encanta besarte, pero quiero que tú también te atreves a besarme cada vez que quieras, por favor, pásate la vida besándome.

Lo besé un ratito más y al final lamí sus mejillas y su barbilla, besé levemente su cuello y me puse a lamerle todo el pecho sin prisas y recogiendo el sudor y la suciedad de su piel y me detuve un largo momento en sus pezones rosas nuevamente porque me encantaba hacerlo gemir de placer. Al final decidí volver a su polla y chupársela, ahora sí, en serio hasta que se corriera. Con una mano me pajeaba y con la otra todo el tiempo le acariciaba los  
cojones. Que gusto comerme su polla y notar como se retorcía de placer con la nueva  
mamada Supe al fin que me quiero pasar toda la vida chupándole la polla y se me ocurrió una nueva idea para contársela en el desayuno. Y por fin oí el sonido que   
había pasado 24 horas deseando escuchar de Shawn gritando ─Me corroooooo.

─Espero que hayas disfrutado Shawn. Ya ves que papá cumple sus promesas. Pero a partir de hoy no es necesario que me digas “me corro”. El objetivo es que te corras cuando quieras, que para eso te la chupo, sin avisarme. Para que sea sorpresivo.

─De acuerdo, papá.

─Y otra cosa. Si ahora cuando salgas de la ducha, quieres volver desnudo hazlo. Si quieres llegar desnudo a desayunar, puedes hacerlo, y a partir de ahora muéstrame los cojones rosados que tienes, puedes estar siempre en la pelota en casa.

─Está bien, sabes, lo de la axila… ya sabes, tu chupándomela, se sintió muy sucio y caliente. Estuve a punto de correrme. Ahora, me voy a duchar y me haré otra paja y luego me voy desnudo a la cocina y sólo me vestiré para ir a la facultad. Y cuando regrese, me quito otra vez toda la ropa y me pasaré el día en pelota en casa, pero con una condición.

─¿Qué condición?

─Que cada vez que me veas en pelota, si se te apetece me metas mano. Tu metida de mano esta mañana ha sido genial. Tócame, pajéate cada vez que quieras y por favor, no esperes a que yo lo haga primero por mí mismo. Y ahora me voy a la ducha y me haré otra  
Paja. Ayer me corrí una vez veces y hoy caerán al menos sesentas. Pero quiero que te corras tanto como yo.

Y vi su espectacular cuerpo desnudo yendo al cuarto de baño. yo me fui a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, deseando que regresara en pelota. El sexo que me gustaba le gustaba y estaba dispuesto a meterle mano a fondo o hacerle otra paja si lo deseaba. Y además… Me gustaría llegar a un nuevo acuerdo con él.


	7. Nuevo trato

Que place verlo entra en pelota en la cocina. Que gusto saber que a partir de hoy podía ver a Shawn desnudo a todas horas

─Estoy cachondísimo, papá, gracias ──Me dije mientras se sentaba a desayunar y se prepara a gusto las tostadas. Yo le agarré la polla con intención de hacer una nueva paja, pero Shawn me dijo que se acababa de hacer una en la ducha y que ahora se  
masturbaría en pelota en mi presencia. De acuerdo, pero empecé a meterle mano de nuevo, primero tocándole el pecho, después de acariciándolos los cojones mientras él se  
pajeaba. Y entonces le dije.

─No puedo con esta situación, Shawn. Es demasiado para mí.

Me entendió mal y con cara de preocupación me dijo.

─Pues no me la chupes más, papá. Ni me toques ni me hagas pajas. Entiendo que esto es incesto y que no se puede hacer, te va a arrepentir.

─No es eso, Shawn, todo lo contrario. Déjame que te lo explique─ seguí metiéndole mano a fondo a Shawn desnudo ─Lo que no puedo es chuparte la polla sólo una vez al  
Día. Ni te imaginas el día que pasé ayer, todo el tiempo deseando volver a medir tu peso en la boca y saborear tu nuevo semen rico y tu olor. Yo quiero hacerte más de una mamada al día… Si tú me dejas

─Joder, papá Chúpame la polla cada vez que quieras. Tú sabes que es un lugar placentero para mí y si también es un placer para ti, hazlo cuando quieras y disfrutamos los dos. Que padre más lindo tengo.

─Además quiero ayudarte a que no seas un eyaculador precoz en las mamadas Shawn, a que aguantes un montón, sintiendo el placer inmenso de cuando te están chupando la polla así que he pensado en algo

─Dime, papá

─Yo querría chuparte la polla tres veces al día. Mira, para despertarte una mamada despertador diaria, como te prometido. Luego si quiero te haces paja en la ducha, aquí una desayunando conmigo y las que quieras en la facultad. Y cuando regreses para el  
almuerzo, por supuesto si quieres de nuevo estar en bolas… comemos te voy  
hacer una paja, así con ellas aguantas más, y terminas de almorzar tranquilamente y cuando acabe de almorzar comenzaré a hacer la segunda mamada. Recién corrido, verás cómo aguantas.

─Santo cielo, papá¡, que placer, gracias.

─Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a tu cuarto como ayer y te haga otra paja y cuando salgas para la cena, en pelota otra vez, te masturbo otra vez y luego la tercera mamada del día después de cenar. Y así cada día.

─Joder, papá, lo que yo soy más contando es que me garantizas al menos cinco corridas diarias. Te quiero papá.

Y al final lo hice y fuiste el primero en acercar mis labios a los labios de  
mi niño y besarlo con frenesí. Así él me comió la boca sin prisas agradecido por el gran placer que cada día le prometía el cerdo incestuoso de su padre.

─Me voy a correr, papá, tercera de hoy. Aún me quedan al menos cuatro, pero sé que serán muchas más.

De nuevo vi gotear el semen de Shawn, el suspiro mientras yo estaba mirando la última corrida de él en el piso.

─Y ahora quiero otra cosa papá.

─Dime Shawn.

─Aún es temprano y tenemos tiempo y quiero que mi padre disfrute de correrse tantas veces como yo al menos. Quiero que te saques ahora la polla  
y te masturbes tranquilamente aquí, metiéndome mano si quieres

─De acuerdo Shawn─ y yo saqué mi polla de nuevo agradecido por su comprensión y empecé machacármela en su presencia─. Gracias por dejar que papá se ponga tan caliente  
contigo. Gracias por permitirme ser un pervertido incestuoso y aceptar tranquilamente que voy a chupártela tres veces al día y hacerte varias pajas. Y aún no te has visto escandalizado.

─Papá, no hay mejor forma de pasar la vida que corriéndose una y otra vez. Joder Qué bonito es esto: sentir placer el uno con el otro y tener sexo entre nosotros toda la  
vida.

─Estoy a punto de correrme.

─Déjame decirte otra cosa. Aún no me siento gay, pero sería estupendo ser gay. Papá, yo sería un gilipollas si me echo una novia ahora. No tengo prisa, si encuentro una tía con la que puede tener sexo, lo tendré y te lo contaré. Pero mientras viva contigo, joder, me vas a tratar la polla, bueno la polla y todo el cuerpo, como lo hiciste  
antes. Así que me gusta el mismo tratamiento, repito que no tengo prisa. Quiero seguir viviendo contigo y de esta forma, papá, corriéndonos mil veces al día.

No pude más y solté una larga corrida justo entonces.

─Gracias, Shawn─ y lo besé otra vez.

─Voy a vestirme y me voy a la facultad, papá. Ahora quiero que te  
pases la vida corriéndote, hasta luego.

Se puso la ropa, me besó en la boca otra vez y se fue. Yo me hice  
una nueva paja mirando el semen de mi niño y recordando sus dulces  
palabras. Hoy se la podía chupar más veces Qué maravilla de hijo tengo, dios santo, que ya es un hombre, todo un hombre, mi Shawn.

Me fui al trabajo y también me ayer me hice una paja en un descanso. Volví y le preparé el almuerzo, hoy paella con mucho marisco y tuve tiempo de hacer una nueva paja. Al final Shawn volvió y lo primero que hizo tras besarme la boca fue despelotarse otra vez. Fue la primera vez que se quitaba la ropa, sin vergüenza ninguna delante de mí. Se sentó en la mesa a comer la paella y sin pudor alguno ya le agarré la polla, la cual tenía un olor a hombre.  
Haré una paja previa a la segunda mamada de hoy.


	8. Shawn aprender a controlar su polla

Así que allá estaba yo haciéndole otra paja mientras a buen tiempo mientras mi hijo se comía su arroz. Paró un rato para besarme.

─Me pones cachondísimo, papá, gracias. No sabes cuánto te quiero, joder.

─Disfruta de tu polla, Shawn. Te lo mereces porque permites que el cabrón incestuoso de papá te pajee más de una vez. Disfruta.

Shawn seguía comiendo y yo seguía meneándole la polla y haciéndolo gozar. Ningún tío en el mundo se lo merecía más, pues sabía además que yo estaba disfrutando también y me dejaba. Además me dijo que me sacara la polla y me hiciera otra paja. Le dije que me iba a masturbar en la segunda mamada de hoy. Entretanto disfrutaba de notar el hecho de que me ponía dura la polla dentro del pantalón con la hermosa sensación de pajear  
la polla de Shawn de nuevo. Shawn aguantaba mientras seguía comiendo. Yo no podía estar con él porque había almorzado antes para ahora darle dos placeres en la polla. Al fin, cuando casi no quedaba arroz me dijo.

─No te avisaré cuando me la chupes, papá, pero sí  
ahora. ¡Me corroooo!

─Termina de comer tranquilo, o si quieres empiezo a chuparte la polla ya mientras terminas.

─Cuando tú desees, papá.

Me puse de rodillas en el suelo y de nuevo tuve el placer de meterme su polla en la boca. Shawn seguía comiendo y yo se la chupaba, diciéndole que no hablara ahora, que hablara cuando acabase el almuerzo. Entretanto me detuve un rato a lamerle los cojones, que sabía que le daba mucho gusto a mi Shawn, y a partir de ahora los cojones de mi hijo siempre tendrán el placer de mi lengua. Justo cuando retorné a su polla me dijo que acababa de determinar de comer. Yo le dije que hablara ahora si quería la mamada ahora y que me dijera que estaba sintiendo.

─¡Siento fuego en la polla, papá¡ Tercera mamada que me haces, segunda de hoy y más aún me queda una más. Y además eres tan bueno, papá¡. Nunca te negaré mi polla para que te diviertas con ella, pero me prometiste que te ibas a pajear ahora. Hazlo papá, por favor. Quiero ver tu jodida polla echar leche.

Y mientras que disfrutaba del sabor de la polla de Shawn, me abrí la cremallera y sin ningún complejo ya, yo me saqué el nabo y comencé a pajearme de nuevo en su presencia,  
seguro de que lo estaba volviendo loco viendo a su padre masturbarse mientras le comía la polla. Shawn gemía, retorciéndose de placer. Le pedí que siguiera hablando.

─Siento papá el inmenso placer de estar haciéndome una mamada y saber que no me voy a correr pronto. Mis huevos están preparando más semen para que te lo tragues después, que sé que te gusta el sabor, y esta vez no te voy a avisar. Es increíble que te coman la polla y gozar de una lengua sabiendo que no me voy a correr inmediatamente.

─Te lo mereces. Ahora vas a saber qué es una larga mamada sin prisa por correrte. Me gustaría estar un día comiéndote la polla durante una hora.

─Esta vez no voy a ser un eyaculador precoz, papá, gracias a la paja que me ha hecho antes. Pero no creo que nunca llegaré a una hora, no contigo que la chupas tan bien, papá. A ver si un día llego al menos a media hora.

─Bueno, tu disfruta sabiendo que papá va a chupar la polla tres veces cada día.

─ ¿Estás seguro, papá?

─Nunca había tenido tanto placer con un coño, te lo aseguró. Y no creo que el resto de mi vida llegue a probar una polla tan sabrosa. Además es la polla de mi hijo, que sabe que se pone burro si ve que se la chupa su padre.

Ya había pasado veinte minutos y Shawn seguía pensando en no correrse mientras sentía el placer l no correrse de inmediato y no ser un eyaculador precoz y disfrutar de una mamada. Correrte pronto puede hacer que te sientas frustrado, pero Shawn ya estaba  
aprendiendo a controlar su polla conmigo y yo estaba dispuesto a hacerle mil pajas previas a mis mamadas, pero que a partir de ahora disfrutara a menudo y siempre cachondo. 

Los minutos pasaban y no se corría. 

Me daba las gracias cada vez que me veía tres y se excitaba viéndome como papá lo masturbaba. Yo tampoco me corría y yo propuse no correrme hasta que notara su rico semen por sorpresa en mi boca. Pero al fin llegó el momento, había durado 31 minutos  
exactos, pues había mirado el reloj y lo miré ahora de nuevo. Desde las 2:14 a las 2:45. Al tragarme de nuevo su rico semen, me volví a correr delante de mi niño, al que le encantaba verme corriéndome.

─Gracias, papá. Joder como te quiero. Ahora sí que he aprendido a controlar mi polla papá¡. Ahora escúchame: sabiendo el inmenso placer que me gustaría dar a mi padre hoy, esta mañana mientras yo me pajeaba en la facultad llegué a una conclusión. Dejar que te masturbes mientras me das placer en la polla no es suficiente. No puedo ser tan egoísta y tengo que hacer algo más, al menos algo con lo que sé que me voy a sentir bien Papá, ¿quieres entrar en mi cuarto hoy también, como lo hiciste ayer?

─Sí, Shawn, y si quieres hacerte otra paja.

─De eso te querré hablar, verás papá, yo vivo ya prácticamente en pelotas y voy a seguir en pelotas. Pero quiero que tú lo hagas también. ¡Quiero verte desnudo papá¡. Quiero que te quites ahora toda la ropa y que a partir de ahora puedas estar desnudo delante de mi cada vez que te salga de los cojones, papá. Vivir en pelota es un auténtico placer y tú lo vas a sentir también. quítate la ropa, papá y té vienes  
ahora a mi cuarto totalmente desnudo.

─Joder Shawn, ¿no te vas a sentir incómodo viendo a tu padre desnudo y tal como estoy ahora, totalmente empalmado?

─Ya estoy acostumbrado a verte la polla dura, papá. Y así quiero seguir viéndote. Vamos, quítate la ropa.

Tímidamente me fui desnudando delante de Shawn y más más desnudo me veía, más alababa mi cuerpo, diciéndome sin pudor que yo tenía un cuerpazo y que él se ponía cachondo viéndome en pelota.

─Y supongo que ahora en mi cuarto querrás masturbarme otra vez y ver porno.

─Por supuesto Shawn. Pero dime ¿Prefieres ver mamadas o tíos follando?

─Lo que tú quieras ver.

─Vamos Shawn… dime.

─Primero mamadas. Y escúchame bien, papá: Primero nos vamos a besar a fondo y a meternos a mano todo lo que queramos mutuamente, yo a ti también papá, y no temas estoy deseando tocarte todo─ Y mientras me decía eso empezó sin pudor a tocarme la polla.

─Shawn…

─Y después de papá, te voy a hacer una paja, sólo yo a ti. Cuando te corras pondré un video de chicos follando y como sé que quieres masturbarte ahora puedes hacerlo, pero ser una paja mutua papá, tú me masturbas y yo a ti hasta que te corras de nuevo en mi habitación. ¿Estás de acuerdo, papá?

─No me queda otra, Shawn. Está bien, diviértete conmigo, pero espero que siempre tengas claro que te está divirtiendo

─Vamos a mi cuarto entonces, papá.

Y al fin los dos totalmente en bolas y totalmente erectos entramos al  
cuarto de Shawn. Yo le iba a permitir todos los placeres que quisiera tener. Nos sentamos como ayer y encendió el ordenador. Qué miedo tenía. Sólo esperaba que de verdad disfrutara ahora también.


	9. Yo también en pelota

Volví a ver el hermoso guacamayo abanderado que tenía de fondo de pantalla. Allá estábamos los dos sentados en pelota y Shawn tenía la polla dura. Yo estaba empalmado también a pesar de que tenía más miedo que placer con la necesidad de saber cómo puede encontrarme mi hijo ahora, haciendo lo que yo había dicho que iba a hacer. Él no era gay y quería tocarme, dios santo.

No tardó en conectarse y enseguida dio con una página web gay donde pude comprobar que había tíos mamándose. Yo dije que escogiera uno y elegí un video de 7 minutos donde  
también se veía a un viejo chupándosela a un chico joven

─Y ahora papá¡, besémonos.

Y entonces comenzamos a besarnos como locos, un beso de 10 minutos lleno de saliva y lengua. Sabía al menos que Shawn se sentía bien besando a papá. Pero de repente sentí sus manos metiéndome mano a fondo, por todas partes. Le pregunté si de verdad se sentía bien

─Estoy cachondísimo, papá. Me encanta meterle mano al tío bueno de mi padre, y como quiero que a partir de ahora vivas desnudo, vete preparando para que tu hijo te toque a fondo una y otra vez.  
Y llego un momento en que comenzó a acariciarme los cojones y parecía gustarle. Yo le repetía que quería que siempre estuviera seguro de que era placentero para él. Y de repente agarró mi polla y comenzó a hacer la primera paja que me habían hecho en buen.

─Me siento estupendamente, papá, pues sé que te lo estarás preguntando. Nunca he tocado una polla, excepto la mía. Soy un pajillero, pero ahora me encanta masturbar a mi capellán. No temas: me lo estoy pasando de maravilla, papá. Es sedosa, grande y caliente. Tú Déjate llevar y disfruta, me puedes meter mano después, ahora  
no, ahora yo sólo a ti. Entretanto mira a la pantalla y disfruta.

Yo era un atractivo hombre mayor para la polla un guapísimo chico joven y mientras tanto notaba como yo seguía pajeándome y sus manos sin descansar me tocaban todo,  
también las orejas y se llevó un buen rato tocándome los cojones. No soporté más y no me limité a decir: Shawn, me voy a correr. Y solté un largo chorro de leche al suelo de su cuarto, todavía estremecido de que había sido mi hijo el que me acababa de pajear

─Esta experiencia me ha encantado, papá, créelo, y a partir de ahora me voy a divertir también con tu polla y te voy a hacer muchas pajas más. Yo sé que en esta casa hay dos pollas pero tú le has dado más uno a la mía, y somos tipos muy calientes que se pueden correr una y otra vez, y a partir de ahora empezaré a hablar de la polla de mi padre y a ponerme en cachondo con ella. Dame otro beso, papá.

Nos besamos otra vez y ahora Shawn me dijo que iba a buscar un video de tipos follando. Como si supiera lo que yo quería ver encontró una pequeña peli de un joven follándose a un hombre mayor y comenzamos a verla.

─Y ahora papá, mientras vemos esta nueva película, nos vamos un meter mano a fondo el uno al otro.

Y pasamos más de cinco minutos metiéndonos mano compulsivamente, pecado que quedara una zona de nuestros cuerpos sin tocar hasta que Shawn me agarró la polla otra vez para hacerme una nueva paja.

─Y ahora si quieres, puedes papá¡. Agárrame la polla y nos hacemos una paja mutua.

Mi Shawn ya se había convertido en todo un hombre y mientras más gay se comportaba más macho lo veía.

─¡Qué bonito es esto, papá, el padre y el hijo!¡Dándonos placer en la polla del otro al mismo tiempo! Hagámoslo mil veces ahora, papá. Me siento mejor ahora que también te masturbo.

─ ¡Qué lindo eres, Shawn! No me voy a comportar como un gilipollas y no ver que también ahora estas disfrutando más. Así que adelante, masturbémonos.

Tocar la polla de mi hijo de nuevo mientras me pajeaba, me encantaba. Yo conocí su mano y cada dos por tres me besaba, era una sensación maravillosa, mientras lo miraba y le metía mano también llorando de emoción viendo a mi Shawn convertido en todo un hombre. Al mismo tiempo, miraba a la pantalla y me ponía cachondo viendo a dos tipos follando y yo le dije que más tarde o más temprano tenía que ponerle su polla en mi culo, que  
disfrutara de su polla de todas las maneras. Además nunca se había follado un culo e imaginé lo cachondo que se vería follándose a papá.

─Me voy a correr, papá.

─Corrámonos. Shawn.

Los hermosos padre e hijo recibieron el placer de correrse juntos.

─Yo no voy a coartar ningún sentimiento gay que tengas, mi niño. Veo que sigues teniendo el nabo duro después de hacerme dos pajas, y puesto que esto te gusta, cada vez que quieras lo repetimos Cualquier cosa que le degusto a tu polla.

─Gracias, papá. ¿Y si te gusta un ratito más y nos hacemos otra paja?

Decidí quedarme y seguir viviendo la hermosa sensación de padre e hijo besándose, metiéndose a mano y pajeándose otra vez. Comprendí que Shawn se sentía mejor dándome  
placer sexual y también me dijo que iba a hacer lo que le saliera de los cojones, pero constantemente le decidía que no tenía que ir más lejos, que él era hétero y no  
tenía porqué chupármela o que por supuesto yo no tenía ninguna necesidad de follármelo.

Después de corrernos por tercera vez, le dije que me iba a preparar la cena, hoy haría una rica ensalada de garbanzos. Y me dijo que luego de la cena me iba a hacer otra paja 

─Y no te vuelvas a poner la ropa, papá. A partir de ahora disfruta de vivir desnudo como yo, y cuando me hagas la tercera mamada despertadora, entra en mi cuarto en pelota también.

Y fui enseguida a preparar la cena. Una hora después volví a ver a mi hijo maravillosamente desnudo y empalmado con su verga rosa y erecta y se sentó conmigo. Cuando llego a la cena reconoció que se había hecho otra paja, pero ahora pensando en el placer que le suponía masturbar a su padre. Al poner la ensalada en la mesa no se lo pensó dos veces, agarró mi polla y comenzó a pajearme. Así que yo  
también hice lo mismo, decidido ahora a masturbarlo y chuparle la  
polla por tercera vez hoy.


	10. Cuatro corridas en la cena

Así que allí estaba otra vez una nueva paja mutua. Cómo me gustaba notar la sensación de que Shawn estaba satisfecho tanto como yo y no le importaba tener sentimientos  
gay conmigo y ni a mí importaba lo más mínimo. Y nos besamos, nos metíamos la mano y nos pajeamos al mismo tiempo.

─Cómo me gusta esto, papá: vivir los dos en pelota y  
masturbarnos el uno al otro.

─Pues disfrutemos, Shawn. Sé que te gusta este cariñoso incesto que estamos teniendo.

─Vicky no me dio tanto placer sexual, papá, y ninguna me lo dará. Porque además ahora yo disfruto también masturbando una polla, sabiendo más que es la bonita polla de mi  
capellán.

─Mira Shawn, voy a decir algo más: mi niño es un valiente y tu bonita polla va a disfrutar de todas las formas posibles. Mañana cuando regresa de la facultad, me vas a dar por el culo también y te vas a correr en el culito de papá.

Shawn no pudo más y tal como esperaba en ese momento se corrió y yo también junto con él.

─¿Estás seguro, papá? Mira que yo no tengo por qué follarte y ni mucho menos voy a violar al bueno de mi padre.

─No es violación, Shawn. Tu padre te lo está pidiendo. No creo que sea tan terrible. Muchos hombres han sido follados y luego les gusta tanto que quieren ser follados una y otra vez. Tu nunca te has follado un culo antes e imagino que el modelo perfecto es tu padre, tu propio capellán. Y solo imagina ver tu polla enterrada en mí, aquello te va a excitar muchísimo y luego yo voy a pedirte que me folles una y otra vez.   
De todos modos mañana quiero que me folles y espero que te guste.

─Está bien, papá, lo voy a intentar. Pero lo único que te pido es que si mañana te voy a meter el nabo en el culo, me digas si no lo guantas, y lo sacaré inmediatamente.

Shawn había terminado de cenar para ese entonces, reconociendo lo bueno que me había quedado la ensalada de gambas, y que era más rica si la saboreaba en pelota conmigo y pajeándonos el uno al otro. Y al fin alcanzamos el acuerdo de que mañana me iba a  
follar o al menos lo iba a intentar. No más miedo: yo también querida saber qué se siente tener una polla en el culo y ya tenía claro cuánto me excitaba la polla de Shawn quien es jodidamente sexy y que me quiere la vez. 

─Y ahora te la voy a chupar otra vez.

Y empecé a seguir a su cuarta mamada, tercera de hoy. Shawn realmente había aprendido a controlar su polla y tardo mucho ahora también, aunque estaba pensando que al fin podría tirarse el culito papa mañana y que eso le ponía muy cachondo de tan sólo imaginar, pero me dijo que también tenía mucho miedo y que por eso no se corría pronto. Yo ya había aprendido a darle un masaje a su linda polla con mi lengua mientras le acariciaba los cojones y le pasaba una mano por todas partes. Pero en esta mamada la novedad es que Shawn me pajeaba ya sin complejo alguno. Era ya la quinta paja que me  
hacía hoy y supe que para los dos esta intimidad incestuosa padre─hijo era una maravilla.   
Ambos cuidaríamos de nuestras necesidades.  
Desde que mi mujer me dejó no había hecho nada, pues yo solo había tenía vida sexual con ella y Shawn lo intuía. Nunca nadie me hubiera visto pajeándome desde entonces y ahora mi propio hijo lo hacía y lo que es más cachondísimo es que yo chupaba su polla otra vez.

Qué rico fue este placer para nuestras pollas y qué bueno saber que Shawn sentía placeres gay con papá y de verdad se estaba convirtiendo en mi mejor amigo. La mamada también duró media hora y de nuevo sin avisarme noté el chorro de leche calientita en mi boca, y por supuesto al notar el sabor del semen de mi Shawn, yo me volví a correr. Lo habíamos logrado: cuatro corridas en la cena: una en mi boca y tres al suelo, una de Shawn y dos más.

─Esta vez no me tengo que quitar la ropa cuando entre en mi cuarto, papá: ya estoy en bolas y quiero que cuando entres a mamármela otra vez, estés desnudo por supuesto, y si tengo la oportunidad te haré otra paja mientras me la chupas.

─Si te vas a pajear esta noche en la cama, piensa en el placer que tendrás mañana follándote a papá.

─Bueno, me pajearé pensándolo, papá. Ya veremos si mañana es posible follarte. Pero de todos modos sigamos teniendo incesto. Ahora me cuesta creer en los buenos amigos en que nos hemos convertido en dos días papá. Te necesito sexualmente y también me necesitas. Me voy a la cama a hacerme un par de pajas más. Todo está bien, papá, sigamos como hasta ahora.

Un nuevo beso, por supuesto y Shawn se fue en pelotas a su cuarto y en pelotas al mío. El día de hoy había sido el más caliente de mi vida. Nunca pensé que Shawn me   
masturbaría y me metería mano y que quería que estuviera desnudo también.   
Yo empezaba a descubrir a Shawn, que era mucho más lindo y mucho más valiente de lo que  
nunca pude pensar. Se atrevió a tocarme, a masturbarme, a beber mi saliva entre los besos… solo podía pensar en el día tan cachondo que habíamos tenido los dos, y que mañana también iba a vivir la sensación por primera vez de notar la polla de mi  
Shawn dentro de mí.   
Iba a resistir por él, por su placer.


	11. Despertando su polla

Al día siguiente me atreví a entrar desnudo en la habitación de Shawn. Hoy hizo un poquito menos de frío y lo vi tendido en pelota sin algún motivo suficiente como para que estuviera cubierto. Que belleza ver su espectacular cuerpo otra vez y oír su respiración calmada Me acerqué a su cama y comencé esta vez por lamerle un poquito los cojones. Shawn gemía pero seguía dormido. Así que sin dudarlo los lamí por más tiempo, hasta que comencé de nuevo a chupar su preciosa polla. Tercera mamada despertadora pero mientras viviera conmigo le iba a hacer una cada mañana. Estuve dos minutos chupándole la polla hasta que al fin se despertó.

─Buenos días, papá── me dijo.

─Buenos días, precioso── le contesté.

─Da mucho placer verte entrar en mi cuarto desnudo, papá. En esta posición no puedo hacerte una paja, así que te la haré luego mientras desayunamos… paja mutua si quieres.

─Como tú quieras, Shawn. Ahora piensa sólo en el placer de tu polla porque papá te está haciendo una nueva mamada.

Se retorcía de placer, gemía y pronto comenzó una chillar, tan cachondo estaba. Incluso sin paja previa, la polla de Shawn aprendido a aguantar. El no podía pajearme ahora, pero sabía que me encontraría bien si no podía pajearme ahora, lo que me importaba en este momento era hacer que solo gozara él.  
Y efectivamente le llevo veinte minutos para correrse, su cara era una mueca de placer supremo y a veces lo miraba y admitía que la cara de Shawn, estaba próxima al  
orgasmo, era un poema y que no podía haber en el mundo alguien más guapo que Shawn, especialmente cuando me mostraba su placer, sus gemidos, sus suaves movimientos, su mordedura de labios y sus ojos cerrados mientras le chupaba la polla.

Pensé en que no podía tener sentimientos reales de enamoramiento hacia mi hijo. Que eso no debería pasar por nada y no permitiría que Shawn cometiera al locura de quedarse conmigo ya que Shawn era netamente hétero. Pensé que lo mismo era día mis sentimientos por mi.  
El placer incestuoso que estaba viviendo estaba bien si era sólo temporal, no permanente. Así que mientras le chupaba la polla por primera vez en el día decidí que haré esfuerzos por no enamorarme de él. Todo el tiempo lo tocaba por todas partes y cada dos por tres paraba la mamada y le comía los cojones un ratito. Pero al final, veinte minutos después de haber comenzado, noté rico chorro de semen calentito como un regalo para mi boca incestuosa de nuevo. Yo no me estaba masturbando pero al notar su corrida y comencé a correrme, primera vez que me corrí en su cuarto sin tocarme, si no recordaba mal.

─Gracias, papá. Ahora me voy a duchar: no me haré paja hoy pues quiero que en el desayuno nos corramos los dos a la vez.

Se fue a la ducha y yo me fui desnudo a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno. Mientras lo hacía, estuve tocándome la polla todo el tiempo, poniéndomela más dura: solo tenía que recordar el sabor de su polla que había disfrutado una vez más, el espectáculo de su cuerpo desnudo, de saborearlo, imaginarlo ahora desnudo en la ducha, pajeándose o no. 

Pero al fin lo vi llegar, gotas de agua aun chorreando en su piel.

Tras saludar, se acercó a besarme apasionadamente, se sentó y primero preparo sus tostadas y una vez a gusto, con la mano izquierda me agarró la polla, dispuesto a hacerme una nueva paja, así que hice lo mismo con su polla y esta vez me lo permitió. Así que iniciamos la primera paja mutua del día. Mientras desayunaba y me pajeaba le pregunté.

─¿Te pajeaste pensando en el placer que tendrás hoy cuando regreses para follarte a papá?

─Sí, papá, pero no me corrí pensando en ello. El culo que tienes es lo suficientemente sexy como para que me guste el placer de pensar que te meto la polla. Pero tengo miedo, papá. Ahora podemos ser mejores amigos y todo lo que hacemos con nuestros cuerpos se ve bien, pero si intento follarte quizá no te guste y te hiera y luego ya no quieras nada o incluso que me odies, papá, y que perdamos nuestra amistad.

─Eso no va a pasar, Shawn, porque confío en ti y sé lo último que deseas es violarme. Una vez más, para tu tranquilidad, te diré que lo vamos a intentar pero si veo que no lo resisto sé que mi hijo sacará su polla de mi culo, entonces, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es en pensar en lo delicioso que será tenerte tan hundido en mí, como si fuéramos uno solo. 

─Al final lo que importa es disfrutarlo. Y ahora me voy a correr, papá.

─Y yo contigo, Shawn.

Nos corrimos de nuevo con enferma lujuria mutua. Y nada más al corrernos, yo me giré con la sola intención de enseñársele a Shawn mi culo, el culo que se iba a follar esta tarde.

─Qué culazo tienes, papá. Tan gordo, masculino y firme.

─Te lo vas a follar hoy Shawn, te lo prometo y tranquilo, pase lo que pase te aseguro que la gran amistad que hemos comenzado va a continuar.

Me dio otro beso, se vistió y se fue y yo me masturbé otra vez antes de vestir e irme al trabajo. En el almuerzo, hice tallarines, chochos, y pollo, mientras estaba desnudo esperando que volviera Shawn y me follara al fin. No tenía miedo. Sabía que por mí mismo lo iba a aguantar. Sería testarudo y le daría al fin el gran placer de follarse a su padre. Aún no sabía lo cachondo que me iba a poner cuando regresara.


	12. El perfume del sexo

Al fin regresó, pero dijo que lo primero que quería era darse una ducha.

─Es que tenía dos horas libres, papá, y he estado en el gimnasio de la facultad. Ahora apesto: déjame primero que me dé una ducha. Pero bueno yo quiero estar desnudo contigo.

Habíamos acordado en el desayuno que cuando le regresara a casa me mandaría un Whatsapp avisándome. Pero no mandó ninguno y yo estaba en pelotas esperando que regresara y me follara. Pero además vi a Shawn chorreando sudor, una imagen que todavía me puso más caliente. El olor de sus axilas estaba embriagándome.

─¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Shawn?─ Pregunté.

─¿Qué favor?

─No te duches todavía. Ese olor tan rico a macho que tienes ahora me está poniendo más caliente. Quítate la ropa y fóllame ahora. Yo me quedare sentado en el sofá y cuando me folles quiero mirarte a los ojos. Por favor, por favor, hazlo ahora sin ducharte. Espero no parecerte un friki

─Papá, si te pongo más caliente, porque lo que sea que te parezca, es más delicioso. Me quitaré la ropa, pero si quieres me luego. Lo que tú me digas.

Y entonces se quitó la camisa y supe que a partir de ese momento tendría una nueva necesidad. Era febrero pero hacía un calor en el ambiente que hacía que el pecho de Shawn chorreara de sudor y supe que siempre querría verlo así. Luego se quitó los zapatos. También el viejo y extraño olor de sus pies me puso un poco cachondo.   
Y al final se quitó los pantalones cortos. Vi de nuevo su polla, pero no estaba entonces completamente empalmado y le preguntó por qué.

─Tengo miedo, papá.

─No tengas miedo, Shawn, mira otra vez el culito de papá. Vamos, Shawn, me vas a follar y sé que me va a gustar. Dame por el culo, Shawn, he estado todo el día cachondo pensando que me follarás hoy.

Mostrándole mi culo, pude ver que se estaba empalmando con tan solo mirar su entrepierna. Yo había pasado el día mentalizándome para mostrarle resistencia y no dolor y enseñarle que me daba placer y que Shawn se tenía que correr en mi culo Pero primero me la tenía que meter

─Sin miedos, hijo mío. Clávame esa bonita polla que tienes, ahora vamos.

Y al fin se atrevió y empezó a meterme la polla, comenzó a besarme. Realmente Shawn tenía una polla muy larga y me dolía, pero esto era lo que yo esperaba. Sabía que me iba a doler pero también sabía que este dolor lo iba a resistir por Shawn mientras miraba a los ojos como preguntándome: ─¿Sigo, ¿Papá, o te la saco? ─, y yo con la mirada que insistía que siguiera y le pregunté

─¿Te gusta follarte un culo al final? ¿Te gusta follarte a ¿papá?

─Me sentiré mejor cuando no te duela, papá. Pero darle a alguien por el culo es mucho mejor de lo que me he podido imaginar y me pone muy cachondo el incesto, con este maravilloso cabrón de Rafa Mendes. Y te digo cabrón con todo cariño── y comenzó a besarme mientras comenzaba a meterme mano. No sólo su polla trabajaba ahora, sino todo su cuerpo, sus labios, sus manos eróticas al tiempo que mis manos comenzaron de nuevo a toquetear al tío bueno de mi niño.

─Puedo notar el cariño con el que me has llamado cabrón, mientras me follas, me besas y me metes mano. Pero hay algo más que está haciendo que resista y que tenga la seguridad de que te vas a correr en mi culo al final. Mira mi polla, Shawn. No puedo estar más  
Empalmado, y la tengo así de dura gracias a tu maravilloso perfume y sí, lo llamo perfume. Si otro día vas al gimnasio por favor fóllame antes de ducharte. Pues ahora estoy seguro de que quiero que me folles cada día. Y mira, concentrándome en el maravilloso olor de tus axilas, justo ahora ha dejado de dolerme. Fóllame Shawn, y luego en el almuerzo paja y mamada. Ahora sé que follar tiene un perfume. Y lo mucho que te quiero, mi Shawn, has hecho que el incesto también tenga un gran perfume.

─Papá, ahora que sí te gusta, trataré de resistir más, pero después de que me corra no podré pasar mucho tiempo sin que me pajees de nuevo. Quiero que nos comamos juntos y luego te puedo permitir otra mamada y te pajearé.

─De acuerdo, Shawn, pero sigue follándome, y ya te puedo decir que ahora quiero que me folles todos los días.

─Joder, qué maravilloso cabrón eres, papá. Ahora sí que puedo más…. ¡Me corroooo!

Y al fin tuve la maravillosa sensación de que había estado imaginando todo el día. Mi culo interior bañado en el semen de Shawn. Después de ser yo ahora el que lo besara y le diera las gracias, le dije que ahora en el almuerzo me iba a quedar todo el tiempo con su semen en el culo. Que de acuerdo, que sin paja en la comida, pero mamada después. Hoy querría agradecer especialmente a su polla de mí de que me hubiera follado por primera vez.

Y a comer nos fuimos. A Shawn le encantaban los tallarines y mientras comíamos, él no sabía cómo agradecerme lo que acababa de permitirle. Y le dije que yo estaba allí agradecido con su maravillosa erección, esperando una nueva mamada tras follarme, mientras su pecho acabó aún más bañado en sudor. Le dije que su polla ahora tendría un nuevo sabor y que quería probarlo también. Él me repetía que no quería ser tan egoísta, pero le repetí que de egoísta nada, que el placer que me estaba dando al vivir con él era supremo.

Terminamos de comer y sin decirle nada me volví a arrodillar en el suelo y a meterme su maravillosa polla en la boca. Ahora sudada volvía a degustar un nuevo perfume, qué la polla de Shawn Mendes tenía con su sudor. Yo gemía y le repetía que me encantaba el sabor y que me permitiera más mamadas cuando tuviera ese maravilloso perfume  
Encima. Shawn por supuesto estaba masturbándome y tocándome por todas partes, pero me dijo que le gustaba que su sudor me pusiera tan encendido y que solo lo pusiera más cachondo cuando yo hablaba de lo mucho que me gustaba lo oloroso que él estaba.   
Mientras él me hablaba comenzó a correrse en menos de un cuarto de hora y al final me dejó una nueva corriente de semen en la boca. Ahora tanto mi estómago como mi culo tenían la leche de Shawn.

─¿Te gustaría no ducharte en todo el día? Podrías hacerlo mañana por la mañana, así esta noche te duermes con tu maravilloso olor y para cuando mañana vaya a hacerte la cuarta mamada despertadora tu polla tendrás un gran sabor.

─Pues no me ducho en todo el día, papá── Y me besó de nuevo.

─Y ahora si quieres, nos vamos de nuevo a tu cuarto a ver porno y pajearnos. Sin embargo, cualquier peli que veamos tendrá tu extraordinario olor, el perfume de follar, de chuparla, el perfume del sexo entre hombres.


	13. Más momentos cachondos

En su cuarto en pelota y con mi hijo aun sudado, nos sentamos de nuevo y antes de encontrar la película, Shawn me estaba masturbando. Yo hice lo mismo con él y al final hallamos una peli de unos minutos donde una vez más había un joven follándose a un viejo.

─No sabes lo bien que me siento ahora, Shawn. A partir de hoy me puedes follar tantas veces al día como te salga de los cojones.

─Solo una vez al día, papá, si mantienes tu promesa de hacerme tres mamadas diarias. Quiero que sepas que eres el mejor padre del mundo. A estas alturas ya no sé el número de veces que he dicho que te quiero── y me besó otra vez. Y sus manos no descansaban y no dejaban de tocarme, algo así como adorándome. Pero no era consciente entonces de que el incesto era desde entonces el placer sexual que Shawn prefería y que ahora él solo quería tener sexo conmigo y su corazoncito tan valiente estaba estallando.

Tan caliente estábamos que nos corrimos antes de terminar aquella peli. La vimos entera y Shawn buscó una donde fuera una viejo el que se follara a un joven y me preguntó si había tenido algún pensamiento en donde yo me lo follara.

─Aún no lo he hecho Shawn. Es que no creo que yo te de placer. Yo sólo quiero tener tu bonita polla en el culo, no al revés.

─Yo creo que te gustaría masturbarme pensando que me follas, papá. Hazlo. O voy a pensar que no tengo un culo bonito después de todo.

Les aseguró que tenía el culo más bonito del mundo y allí seguíamos pajeandonos por segunda vez, comentando ambos lo bonito que era el incesto y Shawn repitió que cada vez que tendría sexo iba a pensar en mí y que el mismo iba a masturbarse y a pensar que yo me lo follaba. No le objeté nada: que los deseos sexuales de mi hijo fueran los que fuesen, su padre nunca iba a censurarlo. Pero una vez más le dije que tenía un hijo realmente valiente, capaz de masturbarse pensando en ser follado por su capellán. Al poco tiempo nos corrimos otra vez y después de esta segunda corrida lo dejé todo masturbándose tranquilo hasta la hora de la cena.

Una hora después, bajo de nuevo desnudo y empalmado, tal como estaba yo. Ahora eran macarrones y nada más al sentarnos y sabiendo ambos lo que queríamos agarramos nuestras respectivas pollas y comenzamos a pajearnos. Esta vez Shawn me dijo que quería resistir más en la mamada que en la paja y tardó sólo diez minutos en correrse. Sin pausa y mientras seguí comiendo, me puse otra vez en el suelo para la tercera mamada de hoy. Mientras seguía deleitándome en el maravilloso sabor de su polla sudada, Shawn me masturbo y me encontré con su mano. Fue la mamada más larga que recuerdo haberle hecho a Shawn, nada menos que 42 minutos, y así quería chupársela siempre, largas mamadas mientras el rabillo del ojo miraba su preciosa cara de placer y lo oía gemir, y me ponía más cachondo con su perfume a sudor. Y por supuesto al notar su semen en la boca, me corrí por última vez ese día.

─Puesto que mi padre se pone arrecho con mi olor, me meteré hoy en la cama sin ducharme. Ya no sé qué hacer para darte más placer papá. Pero si desnudo y sudado te gusta más, haré que sea por el placer de tu bonita polla── y nos besamos apasionadamente ya sin miedos porque lentamente fui tomando la decisión de no coartar nada que pueda sentir y sabiendo que me iba a permitir ser tan gay como quisiera ser

La paja que me hice esa noche en mi cuarto fue especial recordando todo el tiempo el nabo de Shawn en mi trasero. Quería que yo que me follara al menos una vez al día. 

Por la mañana me tuve que hacer otra paja en el desayuno, imaginándome a mi niño ahora en su cuarto desnudo y sudado. Apuré el café y yo corrida de nuevo en pelota me fui a la habitación de Shawn.

Al entrar noté que afortunadamente todo el cuarto olía a Shawn. Nunca había tenido la polla más empalmada en mi vida. De nuevo dormía sin sábanas como yo le había pedido. Me acerqué y comencé a pajearme oliéndole los cojones, luego la polla. Antes de metérmela en la boca tenía que olerle también los pies y más tarde me llevé dos minutos ya sin pudor oliéndole las axilas. Tras convencerme de lo bien que olía Shawn, me metí su polla en la boca. 

─Buenos días, Rafa─ me dijo─ Quiero llamarte así, por tu nombre, como se llama a los mejores amigos.

Su ternura mientras le chupaba la polla me hizo llorar. Realmente era un gigante que me seguía sorprendiendo

─Llámame como quieras, Shawn. No sé cómo agradecerte lo bien que me siento contigo

─Y yo contigo, papá. Que un hijo tenga cada día más deseos incestuosos es algo que ningún padre da así de fácil, me siento cada día más gay y es un lugar increíble, sobre todo porque yo mi propio padre me deja jugar con su polla una y otra vez.

─Diviértete como quieras, Shawn, y siente lo que quieras, sentimientos gay, incestuosos, cualquier cosa que tu corazón esté sintiendo.

No era consciente entonces pero creo que fue justo la mañana de ese jueves mientras le chupaba la polla una vez más en su cuarto, que comencé de verdad a enamorarme. Mi corazón era consciente, aún no mi mente, de que jamás encontraría a alguien como mi Shawn. A los 16 minutos se corrió, me corría yo tras él, nos besamos y me dijo que ahora sí se daría una ducha. Era una lección triste para mí que Shawn perdiera su maravilloso olor que tan caliente me había puesto durante esta cuarta mamada despertadora.

Pero supe que Shawn olería más veces como para darme placer. En todo eso creo mientras terminaba de preparar su desayuno. Shawn finalmente volvió y tras prepararse las tostadas me dijo que nos masturbáramos de nuevo, que una paja mutua en él era necesaria para antes de irse a la facultad. Me dijo que hoy casi no tenía clase pero que volvería a casa sudado porque había quedado con su amigo Niall Horan para correr por el campo. Y saber que volvería a casa como ayer, chorreando sudor, me puso a mil y me corrí. Medio minuto más masturbándolo y se corrió otra vez.   
Me besó, se vistió y se fue.

Tras mi trabajo, volví de nuevo al almuerzo en casa y esta vez hice albóndigas.  
Efectivamente llegó más sudado que ayer y más rancio y me dijo que se iba a quitar la ropa. Una vez que contemplé de nuevo a Shawn en pelota, le pedí que me follara, pero se hizo a un lado y me dijo que primero me tenía que contar una historia, la historia de lo que había hecho el en la mañana.


	14. Su amigo Niall

Sentados los dos en el sofá, empezó a contarme su historia.

─Como te dije esta mañana he estado corriendo con Niall durante un par de horas. Mi amigo Niall Horan es gay, papá. Siempre lo he sabido y por supuesto nunca me importó. Siempre he creído que le gusto porque más de una vez lo he notado empalmado en mi presencia pero nunca ha hecho que me sienta incómodo.

─Bueno, sigue contándome── Y justo entonces empezó a masturbarme y por supuesto yo a él.

─No te imaginas qué calor hacía hoy, tanto que después de diez minutos corriendo, los dos tuvimos que quitarnos la camisa, y así seguimos corriendo. Pero un rato después de mi cuenta de que corría empalmado. Primero creí que estaba empalmándome pensando en ti, pero no tardé en darme cuenta de la razón, cuando miré mi derecha y vi el soberbio pecho desnudo de Niall, y esto es algo que te gustaría saber, papá: estaba chorreando sudor. Si papá, me puse muy caliente con esa visión y no quise reprimir lo que estaba sintiendo. Además al poco tiempo noté el olor a desodorante de Niall, junto con el agrio olor de sus axilas y eso me puso totalmente caliente, y se me ocurrió una nueva idea.

─Muy bien, dime── le dije con miedo de saber qué le había puesto tan caliente.

─Mientras corrimos, y sin que ése se lo esperara, de golpe le solté: Niall, quiero que me folles.

─Cielo santo, Shawn── me dijo. No me corrí pero estuve a punto ─Pero ¿eres gay, Shawn? ──me preguntó.

Le mentí y le dije que sí, que lo había descubierto hacía un año. Por supuesto, papá, nunca le conté nada de nuestro incesto y jamás lo sabrá nadie. Le dije a Niall que me habían follado muchas veces y que me encantaba. Niall me dijo que había estado a punto de correrse en los pantalones de tan inesperado que había sido lo que yo le había dicho. Niall es un hombre muy masculino y con cabello alborotado castaño claro y su maravilloso olor a sudor, le pedí de por favor que lo hiciera y el accedió con la condición de que yo me lo follara después. 

Entonces le guiñe el ojo y nos fuimos hacia las encinas, allí detrás hay un lugar en donde nadie podía vernos.  
Y una vez allá le propuse que folláramos desnudos. Nos quitamos la ropa. Qué guapo y caliente es Niall, estaba empalmado, y yo también papá. Quería ser follado, de verdad, creértelo. Le dije: sí, primero sé tú, Niall.

Me dijo que me pusiera acostado y que levantara el culo. Tenía miedo pero mantuve mi erección. De verdad quería sentir por primera vez un nabo en el culo, y como le había dicho que ya había follado muchas veces y no podía mostrarle ningún dolor. Al final me la fue metiendo poco a poco y es verdad que duele, papá, pero sólo la primera vez.

─¡Qué valiente eres, Shawn! ¿Te folló al final?

─Si, papá. E hice dos cosas para ayudar a soportar el dolor de la primera vez: una es olor a sudor y otras gotas de su sudor cayendo encima de mí… solo… me excitaba más. Pero la segunda cosa te va a sorprender, papá.

─Dímelo.

─Todo el tiempo que me estuvo clavando, yo sólo pensaba en una cosa… Estaba disfrutando de tener el pene de Niall en el culo pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en que era el nabo de Rafa Mendes taladrándome y con ese pensamiento iba a resistir, doliera lo que doliera, hasta que me había abierto el culito, porque luego cuando llegara a casa, te iba a pedir que me follaras, papá.

Entonces sí que me corrí. De ningún modo podía esperarme que mi Shawn me dijera tal cosa.

─Pero yo no quiero follarte, Shawn.

─Lo sabía, papá. Y sabía que si te lo pedía a ti primero me ibas a decir que no. Pero me encanta el incesto, papá, y el sexo gay. Tenía que dejar que Niall me follara para que después me follaras tú. Tu polla es más grande que la de Niall, papá y puede doler un poquito pero el trabajo ya está hecho, papá. Te aseguro que Niall me ha abierto completamente.

─Bueno, sigue contandome.

─Así que concentrado en esos dos placeres, el olor a su sudor e imaginarme que mi padre me estaba dando al final por el culo, aguante hasta que al fin dejó de dolerme. Y después de eso solo sentí una polla en el culo dándome un maravilloso dolor y al tiempo que disfrutaba, sentí que Niall iba en una carrera pronto a correrse y lo dejé. Así que tardó diez minutos en correrse pero me dijo que siempre me había deseado y que aún no podía creer que se hubiera corrido en mi culo. Y sí, papá, por primera vez en mi vida tengo semen en el culo, y a partir de ahora, quiero que me follen una y otra vez.

─Bueno, cuéntame todo; ahora ¿te lo follaste tú, no?

─Si, papá. Follarme otro culito y de un chico agarrado y morboso como Niall me dio tanto placer. Me convenció de que me lo follara otras nuevas veces y accedí a hacerlo.   
Al final quedamos ir a su casa la siguiente semana y creo que quedó emocionado.   
Pero follarte a ti me gusta más, papá. Y estoy deseando darte por el culo otra vez.

─Espero que lo hagas hoy otra vez.

─Te aseguro, papá, que si tú no me follas, yo no volveré a follarte. Y hablo enserio. Bueno papá, otra nueva idea me estaba surgiendo, así que me corrí pronto. ¿Qué, si acababa de disfrutar de un nabo en el culo? Así que tras correrme, que dije que descansáramos, porque cuando se empalmara de nuevo, le iba a chupar la polla.

─¿También le chupaste la polla?

─Hoy quería vivirlo todo en el sexo gay y Niall es un chico muy atractivo. Además su polla en la boca no me iba a doler. Y como puedes imaginar, quería chuparle la polla para luego contártelo y chupártela a ti. Es un placer que mi padre me la chupe tantas veces, pero llevo dos días queriendo saborear tu polla, papá.

─Bueno, eso te dejaré, ¿qué voy a hacer? Mi niño es más valiente de lo que jamás pude pensar.

─Gracias, papá. Estoy deseando chuparte la polla. Bueno, terminaré mi historia. Allá en pelotas bajo las encinas empezamos a besarnos y meternos mano, y cuando lo vi empalmado, empecé a lamerle los cojones. Me encantó, papá. Y con el objetivo de chupar tu bonita polla, empecé a subir por la polla de Niall, y fue un disfrute de sabor de mi primera polla en la boca, tanto que a partir de hoy, voy a chupar muchas más pollas. Y su polla estaba sudada, papá. La tuya estará limpia, y será un nuevo sabor, pero que rica que es una polla. Niall aguantó bastante pero finalmente se corrió en mi boca, y me encantó el sabor del semen. Más tarde quiero probar el tuyo, más morbo, porque quiero saber a qué saben los hermanos que nunca voy a tener.

Casi me corro otra vez, pero Shawn siguió hablando.

─Por supuesto, Niall me chupó la polla después, tercera persona que me la chupa, tras una ex novia y tú. Y es muy bueno en eso. Me gustaría hacer una gran mamada, casi tan buena como las tuyas papá. No sé lo que aguanté pero fue bastante, porque ya estoy entrenado con tus mamadas. Al final me corrí poco después de los vestigios, pero antes quedamos en repetición más veces, así que ahora quiero tener mucho más sexo con Niall.

─Joder, no te imaginas lo mucho que te quiero, Shawn. Es de auténtico orgullo de padre ver lo valiente que es su hijo.

─Ahora todo lo que hice con Niall, lo quiero repetir contigo, papá, en el mismo orden. Primero quiero que me folles, luego te follo yo a ti. Te la chupo y luego te dejo que me hagas otra mamada, Sólo después comemos, papá, fóllame ahora, fóllate a tu niño, por favor.

Y se dio la vuelta y se tendió en el sofá para enseñarme otra vez su precioso culito que esta vez se veía más hinchado, algo abierto, húmedo y rojo; y diciéndome una y otra vez:

─Méteme la polla en el culo, papá. Por favor, quiero que yo folle mi padre. Quiero sentirte dentro, en lo profundo de mí. Quiero que me hagas tuyo como yo hago micas a las chicas. Quiero que me cojas muy rico.

Lo miré aterrorizado. Yo quería que Shawn me follara otra vez, pero estaba seguro de que no lo haría nunca más si no me lo follaba primero. Así que respiré hondo y me acerqué decidido. No había necesidad de lubricarlo más porque de su pequeñísimo agujero salía un pequeño liquido blanco que seguro era semen de Niall. Puse la cabeza de mi verga en su ano y Shawn comenzó a empujarse en contra de mi polla hasta tenerla completamente dentro.


	15. Shawn sumiso

Estaba aterrorizado pero totalmente empalmado. Cuando estuve dentro de Shawn, empecé a tocarle el trasero, las nalgas y la espalda y aun así le volví a preguntar.

─¿Estás seguro de esto, Shawn?

─Nunca el estado más seguro de algo en mi vida, papá. Tú eres la persona con la que quiero tener sexo siempre. Quiero incesto, papá. Quiero que pierdas tu timidez y metas tu polla en mi cada que desees. Y mira, ya la tengo toda, la he aguantado y me encanta.

Le dije que lo haré pero que me fuera diciendo qué sentía. En esta postura no podía ver su rostro, pero veía como sus músculos de la espalda se tensaron y gemía bajo mientras me pedía que le diera de mi polla más seguida y sobretodo que estaba tan agradecido de ello.   
Me puse a llorar, no pude evitarlo. Estaba seguro de que estaba enamorado de Shawn, y jamás en la vida había pensado que me lo follaría. Y todo estaba se sentía tan irreal y caliente, sus músculos anales apretando mi polla, yo completamente enterrado en él, sintiendo su calor interior y húmedo, con la polla dentro de ese culo tan perfecto y tan valiente, que se había dejado follar antes para que su padre se lo follara después. Cada vez más seguro, me decía una y otra vez que ya no le dolía y que me acostumbrara a follármelo, que ahora nos follaríamos cada día.

─Hace tiempo tomé la decisión, Shawn, de no coartar nada que estuvieras sintiendo. Follarte no ha sido fácil para mí, pero veo que también te diviertes con mi polla, y a partir de ahora haz lo que te salga de los cojones. No puedo quererte más── Y entonces comencé a meterle mano, prestando atención a su polla, a sus huevos, a sus tetillas y me divertí sobretodo acariciándole las axilas húmedas de sudor con sus vellos mojados y comencé a besarle el cuello, oliendo su perfume al mismo tiempo. Fue entonces que Shawn comenzó a llorar.

─Te amo, Rafa.

Me corrí; no pude evitarlo. Nunca me pude imaginar eso.

─Sí, papá. Te amo profundamente. Es un sueño para mí que me folles por fin y mi corazón ha estallado.

─Yo también te amo, Shawn. Creo que mi corazón ya lo sabía pero mi mente acaba de descubrirlo. Pero dios santo, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

─Seamos amantes, papá. Si no lo somos, me voy a poner a llorar, piensa qué bonito es esto: los dos nos amamos. Incluso quiero que nos metamos en la cama juntos... a dormir.

─Si crees que tiene sentido, Shawn, vamos a intentarlo. Los dos nos vamos a dar placer en nuestras pollas cada vez que queramos. Nunca más te voy a negar que te diviertas con mi polla. Y de acuerdo nos iremos a la cama juntos. Ahora, fóllame otra vez, por favor hijo.

Así que me tendí yo ahora en el sofá. Y Shawn me metió la polla otra vez en el culo. Sabiendo ahora que nos amábamos y que ya éramos amantes, el placer esta segunda vez que me follaba era máximo. Nos estuvimos besando todo el tiempo y cada dos por tres me repetía: “te amo, Rafa”, sentí tanto amor como antes, y también se corrió pronto. Pero ya no nos importaba. Nos íbamos a follar mil veces a partir de ahora.

─Y ahora te voy a chupar al fin, papá.

─Pues divierte, Shawn. Ya sabes que la polla de tu amante es tuya.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, sentí su lengua en mis cojones. Shawn me dijo que mis huevos estaban riquísimos. Qué bonito es esto, coño, pensé: padre e hijo enamorados y teniendo sexo juntos. Quería pasarme la vida con Shawn. Mientras me chupaba al final la polla y lo oía gemir de placer por el sabor, recordé que antes me había dicho que cuando termine la carrera querrá encontrar un trabajo en nuestra ciudad, para vivir siempre conmigo. Sentí que esa era la primer mamada que me había hecho y ni mi mujer se había esforzado tanto en darme tan exquisito placer en la polla.  
“Con el tiempo lo haré mejor, papá”, “esta riquísima”; me repetía una y otra vez. Yo sólo le repetía: es tuya, amor mío, diviértete. Mi niño se corrió inesperadamente oyéndome decirle “amor mío” y al verlo correrse me corrí por primera vez en su boca y Shawn me repitió que ahora querrá tragar litros y litros de mi rico semen.

Pero sin pausa ahora fui yo el que hice una nueva mamada. Tantas veces como le había chupado la polla ya, y fue como la primera vez. Al menos ahora tenía la nueva sensación de saber qué me amaba. Nos habíamos puesto tan calientes esta semana el uno al otro que nos habíamos enamorado. A pesar de su amor por mí, Shawn aguantó 20 minutos y al final saboree su néctar de nuevo y tras su corrida, me besó apasionadamente. 

─Quiero echarme una meada antes de comer─ me dijo apenas le terminé de chupar la polla. Tan salada, olorosa, buena, caliente y húmeda. ─Estoy que me meo.

Mirando a Shawn a los ojos y acariciando su vientre le hable ─Hijo, joder, eres demasiado guapo, que… No tengo problema en probar un poco de tu orina, si te animas… Yo podría no sé, beber un poco. Estoy seguro que cualquier cosa que salga de ti me va a encantar.

Me miró unos segundos directamente a la cara y luego, sin previo aviso y leve chorro de orina me golpeó el rostro. Luego de ello me apresuré a bebé lo que más podía mientras mis mejillas se llenaban de orina caliente y agria. El me agarró de mi cabello y me sostuvo con sus pene en mi boca, bebiendo, llenando mi estómago de su orina. Era delicioso pues le miraba con sus labios separados ilusionado y excitado por lo mucho que nos amábamos.   
Ahora sí nos fuimos a comer. No hubo una paja allí porque Shawn me dijo que luego me la querría chupar otra vez en su cuarto. Pero estuvimos comiendo hablando de amor. Incluso nos llamamos novios sin miedo.

La tarde en su computadora fue más caliente que los días anteriores. Nos hicimos tres pajas mutuas y aun así tuvimos tiempo de parar un rato una peli para chupárnosla otra vez, él a mi primero y estaba seguros de que le iba a dejar divertirse con mi polla cada vez que quisiera. Por supuesto yo se la chupé otra vez después.

En la cena, tortilla ahora, nos pajeamos y al acabar, le propuse a Shawn que hiciéramos un 69 ahora. Qué placentero fue sentir su polla en la boca mientras Shawn me la chupaba al mismo tiempo.   
Dije que ahora le haría más de tres mamadas diarias y él me dijo que haría exactamente lo mismo, la última del día en la cama. También dije que además de mi amante era mi hijo y que lo quería libre, libre de tener sexo con Niall o con otros amigos y por supuesto estuvo de acuerdo y me dijo que también hiciera exactamente lo mismo, con chicas o chicos. Y con ese acuerdo, nos corrimos.

Por supuesto en pelota nos fuimos a su cama. Shawn no se ducharía hasta mañana antes del desayuno, pero me dijo que al despertarnos debíamos hacer otro 69, y que ahora no iba a ser yo solo que hiciera mamadas despertadoras. Después de besarnos intensamente, Shawn se metió de nuevo mi polla en la boca.  
Íbamos un hacer de todo, me dijo, pero quería empezar durmiendo chupando otra vez la polla de su padre.


	16. Padre e hijo amantes

Amanecí el día con una nueva primera mamada en la cama con mi Shawn, y mientras me chupaba me miraba a los ojos y me emocionaba mucho más. Mientras me lamía los huevos repetía: te amo, Rafa. Cuando al fin se metió mi nabo otra vez en la boca que tuve que repetir

─Ya sabes que mi polla es tuya cada vez que lo desees, amor más.

Me dio las gracias y siguió chupándomela diez minutos más, diciendo que me amaba, mientras yo gemía al ritmo de su lengua. Qué gustazo ver que Shawn amaba el sable que yo tenía mientras levantaba el culo al aire chupándome la polla.  
Pero a los diez minutos no pude más y como él lo hizo conmigo, me corrí en boca sin avisar.

Ahora sin pausa me coloqué en posición de hacerle una nueva mamada a Shawn. Desde el lunes que me había sorprendido a mí mismo excitado con su polla y metiéndomela en la boca por primera vez, sólo quería hacerle una mamada y ahora habíamos pasado toda la semana con su polla en la boca. Se corrió pronto en mi boca dejando tres chorros calientes de su lefa. Y ambos nos reímos y dijimos que nos daba igual. Estábamos tan enamorados que no podíamos evitar corrernos pronto.

Me dijo que me lo follara otra vez yo primero y así lo hice. Me posicioné cerca de su trasero mirándole el agujero y respirando sobre él, recordando que había tenido la polla de Niall y la mía hace unas horas atrás y que ambos nos habíamos corrido dentro. Me excité y lamí su entrada.  
─Ahggg papá- gimió muy alto mientras le apartaba las nalgas con mis manos y comía su delicioso agujero. ─Nunca me habían hecho eso─ me dijo y comencé a darle lengüetazos mojados de saliva y el movía su ano expandiéndolo y apretándolo mientras con sus manos venudas agarraba a puños las sabanas. 

Luego de un rato de chuparle el agujero a Shawn me levanté sus piernas y comencé metiéndole el nabo en el culo con cariño, masajeando todo el interior de su perfecto trasero a un ritmo que ya estaba seguro de que lo volvía loco. Fui entrando cada vez más porque a Shawn ya le encantaba sentir mi polla en sus intestinos. Su aroma a sudor axilas y su ojos cerrados, sus gemidos, las veces que me dijo te amo… todo eso me volvió loco. Bueno, no había querido llegar a este punto, pero puesto que era una realidad que Shawn me amaba, le iba a dar siempre todo el placer sexual que me pedía y estaba seguro de que pediría que me lo follara mil veces y eso iba a hacer. No recuerdo haber tardado nunca tanto, pero fueron 25 minutos hasta que volvían a llenar el culito de lefa.

Por supuesto si yo me lo follaba, Shawn tenía que follarme también, todo en la cama. Qué hermoso ver que ya ninguno de los dos tenía miedo y con seguridad metió su maravillosa polla en mi culo Ahora era yo el que estuvo todo el tiempo diciéndole: te amo, Shawn. Me había pasado toda la vida sin saber lo placentero que era una polla en el trasero y nunca había amado tan a fondo como amaba a mi hijo ahora. Esta fue la vez que más tiempo estuvo follándome y casi me pedía perdón por no correrse. Pero yo le decía que no me importaba el tiempo que estaba sintiendo su nabo en mi ano, que yo estaba muy cachondo con tan solo saber que era su polla y que afortunadamente su polla había aprendido de sobra a no correrse pronto, y que allí estaba papá, o Rafa, como me llamaba ahora, para volver loca a su polla cada día con mi mano, mi boca o mi culo. Al final se corrió. No miré el reloj pero intuyo que fue más de media hora.

Cansados, decidimos dormirnos después de llevarnos media hora hablando de incesto, de sexo y de amor. Me desperté cachondísimo cuando me di cuenta de que Shawn me estaba haciendo una mamada despertadora.

Qué place que te chupen la polla antes de desayunar. Quería despertar cada día así. El que primero se despertara de los dos, le chuparía la polla al otro y por supuesto luego al revés.

─Te amo─ tenía que decírselo cada día al despertar ─Me amas y mi polla es tuya. Ya sabes que yo voy después, pero ahora diviértete, amor mío.

Por supuesto tras correrme, le chupé la polla por primera vez ese día, antes de que perdiera su maravilloso sabor sudado. Amábamos corrernos antes del desayuno, al cual fuimos después. 

Luego iría a la ducha y yo le dije que de acuerdo, pero que me quería duchar con él. 

La última vez que desayunamos nos metimos en pelota a la ducha y empecé un masturbarlo. Por supuesto Shawn me masturbaba también. Era divertidísimo no cansarse nunca de correrse y estar ambos decididos a que el otro se corriera mil veces al día.

Así comenzamos una rutina que aún seguimos manteniendo meses después, casi ya un año. Shawn aprobó todo sin problemas y pronto se convirtió en ornólogo, tras encontrar trabajo en nuestra ciudad en diciembre en un laboratorio. Y así siempre pudo vivir conmigo, padre e hijo amantes, qué belleza. Él tiene todo lo que yo deseo y sé que yo soy para él el hombre de su vida. Pronto adornó nuestro salón con el guacamayo que se compró, y hacemos nuestras delicias junto al guacamayo abanderado de su computadora, donde pasamos las tardes viendo porno y teniendo sexo. Yo me divierto cada día varias veces con la polla de Shawn y él se divierte varias veces al día con la polla de su  
Padre.  
Y siempre viviremos así lo que más podamos..


End file.
